SHINING TWILIGHT
by N. Yufa
Summary: Update marathon sampai tamat. Kyumin/Yunjae/Zhoury/2min
1. Chapter 1

SHINING TWILIGHT

Disclaimer : keseluruhan plot milik saya, beberapa scenes diadaptasi dari drama Taiwan favorit saya sepanjang masa Devil Beside You, casts sepertinya masih belum nikah

Warning : weird high school life, beware of BL, OOC, and garingness

(hopely) Happy reading~

1st Journey - Hm, Troublesome!

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun menjalani hidup dan kehidupannya dengan status baru sebagai kekasih Lee Sungmin. Dan sejauh ini semua menyenangkan, jauh menyenangkan daripada saat menggodanya dulu sebelum mereka berkomitmen. Yah semua memang menyenangkan jika kau coret sikap manja Sungmin.

Ck, ternyata Sungmin sama manjanya dengan Taemin. Dulu aja ketutup sama sikap juteknya. Well, dia selalu ngambek di detik itu juga kalau keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia terlanjur cinta mampus sama Sungmin. Hah, dia jadi paham penderitaan Minho menghadapi Taemin. Dulu aja Kyuhyun ketawa ketiwi melihat Minho begitu patuhnya sama Taemin. Sekarang...

Sepulang sekolah nanti rencananya Kyuhyun akan mengonfirmasi hubungannya dengan Sungmin di hadapan Zhoumi dan Yunho. Well, bisa dibilang mereka backstreet selama seminggu ini. Tapi sayangnya dia kekurangan amunisi kalau tiba-tiba Zhoumi dan Yunho ngamuk tahu dongsaeng tercinta mereka sudah berkekasih. Pasalnya Sungmin tak bisa menemaninya melakukan pengakuan spektakuler ini. **Terimakasih**pada adik ipar-ahem, calon maksudnya, Taemin yang minta ditemani ke supermarket membeli entah berapa susu kotak karena Minho sedang sakit dan tadi pagi tak sempat beli.

.  
>Sepuluh menit Zhoumi dan Yunho menunggu Kyuhyun di taman sekolah ini. Harusnya mereka sudah pulang, tapi Kyuhyun menelpon sedetik setelah bel pulang berbunyi menyuruh mereka menemuinya di taman sekolah. Dan seperti biasa kalau dua namja super segalanya ini kumpul, yang satu sibuk membaca buku dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan ponsel -biasanya selalu ada Sungmin di tengah mereka mengrecoki kegiatan mereka ini.<p>

"Annyeong hyungdeul~"

Seperti kebiasaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk di tengah mereka.

"Hm/troublesome!" menjawab bebarengan tapi tak mengalihkan atensi dari kesibukan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya menghadapi kecuekan dua namja ini. Merasa salut pada kekasihnya yang bisa menjinakkan mereka.

Dengan keringat dingin di pelipis dan tubuh yang tiba-tiba menegang Kyuhyun mulai konfirmasinya, "hyungdeul, sebenarnya aku dan Sungmin hyung bla bla bla"

Di luar apa yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun dalam fantasinya, Zhoumi dan Yunho malah merangkulnya setelah pengakuan dan penjelasan berdurasi 3 menit tadi. Tapi tetap saja setelah itu-

"Kalau kau buat dia menangis, aku pastikan beberapa tulang rusukmu patah!"

"Turuti semua keinginannya kalau tak mau kehilangan wajah evil-mu itu!"

-menebar ancaman penuh dengan aura posesif. Hah memang sulit kalau punya dongsaeng semanis, seimut, semanja, dan sepolos Lee Sungmin.

"Oke-oke hyung. Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik. Swear!" nyengir dengan tangan membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Tapi sayang sekali sekali, aku yang dapat first kiss-nya Minnie, magnae!" Zhoumi menyeringai sementara Kyuhyun terguncang. Jadi yang seminggu lalu itu bukan yang pertama? Padahal itu ciuman pertama Kyuhyun. Well, Sungmin memang belum bercerita padanya tentang insiden dengan Zhoumi.

"Dan jangan lupakan aku yang pertama kali melihat tubuh indah Minnie, Kyu!" Yunho ikut menyeringai. Apa lagi ini? Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun mewek sekarang juga, tapi Kyuhyun itu namja kuat dan lagi mewek itu gak elit banget.

"Sialan kalian hyung! Tapi kan tetap aku yang dapat first time-nya Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun nyengir bangga sementara hyungdeulnya pucat pasi.

"Mwo?" Zhoumi dan Yunho melotot tak percaya.

"Kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan segera kabur sebelum dikebiri kedua hyungnya karena telah menyentuh Minnie mereka.

"Ya beraninya kau Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan kabur!"

Kyuhyun yang sudah agak jauh hanya berteriak, "peace hyung!"

.

Hari ini Sungmin mengundang Zhoumi dan Yunho ke rumahnya. Taemin sudah diamankan Minho entah ke mana. Dan jangan tanya Kyuhyun di mana. Tanpa diundang pun dia tiap hari ke rumah Sungmin.

Lihat saja ke dapur!

Sungmin sudah terpojok dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun di masing-masing sisi kepalanya sementara kepala Kyuhyun sendiri nyusruk di leher Sungmin.

TING TONG

'Oh terima kasih pada siapapun yang memencet bel. Akhirnya bisa bebas dari serigala satu ini'

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"Cih mengganggu saja!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi 4 gelas dan toples-toples berisi camilan di tangan.

Dan dia nyaris menjatuhkan nampan beserta isinya saat melihat Zhoumi sedang duduk dengan Sungmin di pangkuannya yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut LURUS Zhoumi. Sekali lagi RAMBUT LURUS. Bukannya Zhoumi terkenal dengan rambut jabriknya? Kenapa kok? (1)

Sial! Kenapa hyungnya jadi tampan berlipat ganda seperti itu? Bukan! Bukannya Kyuhyun jadi naksir Zhoumi karena penampilan barunya, tapi dia justru khawatir kalau Sungmin berpaling ke Zhoumi. Tidak bisa!

"Kau kenapa hyung? Kecebur got? Kok jadi lurus begitu rambutmu?" sarkastis.

Meletakkan nampan dengan tak pelan ke meja lalu menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin merengut karena acara wah-rambut-Zhoumi-hyung-halus-dan-wangi-sekali diusik Kyuhyun.

"Ck, troublesome! Kenapa menyuruh kami ke sini Minnie? Apa kau bosan dengan Kyuhyun dan mau menerima cintaku?" Zhoumi menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun. Well, sepertinya kedua pangeran kita sudah terkontaminasi Kyuhyun sehingga sering menyeringai.

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Zhoumi terkekeh lalu mengambil satu gelas berisi cairan -sepertinya cola- dan meminumnya pelan. Yunho sejak kedatangannya sibuk dengan ponsel sendiri namun tetap tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Zhoumi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak takut kalau minuman itu aku racuni hyung?"

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"Well, kau memang hebat tak bisa ku kelabuhi hyung. Minuman itu memang tak beracun, tapi sudah aku ludahi tadi."

BRUSH

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti ketawa ketika Zhoumi menyemburkan cola dari mulutnya dan sialnya mengenai Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aish kalian ini!" Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun lalu beranjak ke dapur mengambil dua lap bersih dan sekembalinya dari dapur langsung membantu Zhoumi dan Yunho membersihkan wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun pura-pura melihat ke arah lain sambil bersiul gaje dan mengeluarkan PSP dari kantung celananya.

"Well hyung, sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian kemari untuk beberapa alasan. First, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pasangan, dan aku yakin kalian sudah tahu ini dari Kyuhyun."

"Hm/troublesome" respon bebarengan.

"Second, kalian sayang aku kan hyung?" mata kelinci membulat penuh harap menatap Zhoumi dan Yunho.

NOD

"Kalau aku minta sesuatu kalian mau memenuhi kan?" wajah paling manis dengan senyum aegyo ribuan watt.

NOD

Sungmin bertepuk tangan sendiri, berdiri dengan semangat, meletakkan tangan di masing-masing pinggang.

Di sini Kyuhyun sadar benar betapa besar pesona seorang king of aegyo, Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun juga membuat catatan mental untuk berhati-hati dengan wajah polos dan super manis kekasihnya. Karena pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Pokoknya kalian berdua harus sudah mempunyai kekasih di hari terakhir liburan tengah semester nanti. Dan jangan coba-coba mengelabuhiku dengan mengajak random satu dari fans kalian yang tentunya dengan senang hati mengobral diri. Paham hyung?"

Liburan tengah semester itu empat minggu lagi. Liburannya sendiri dua minggu. Sementara tugas selama liburan itu banyaknya fantastis. Belum lagi ulangan tengah semester yang menguras otak secara semua soalnya uraian yang membutuhkan jawaban panjang lebar. Bisakah mereka menemukan kekasih yang benar-benar mereka cintai?

Kyuhyun sangat paham dua hyungnya jarang bersosialisasi. Dan untuk namja sekaliber mereka, jatuh cinta mungkin ada di 3 terbawah check list. Keajaiban mengingat Lee Sungmin mampu menaklukan mereka bahkan sudah berhubungan akrab di bulan pertama kenal. Dia saja butuh waktu sebulan lebih lama untuk dekat dengan dua namja itu. Ah kekasihnya memang hebat, meski tak dipungkiri kadang sangat menyebalkan.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Zhoumi dan Yunho dan berkata dalam hati, 'fighting hyung!'

1st journey ends here...

maaf di sini saya buat Zhoumi berjabrik ria utk flashback. Sekali lagi maaf buat yg tak berkenan.

Annyeong.. ini hanya produk gagal setelah satu tahun lebih lamanya saya tak menulis. Krasa bgt SULITnya nulis apalagi buat fanfiksi. Jd maaf jika kaku sangat #headbang

Mohon kritik, saran, dan pembenarannya chingu...

See ya...


	2. Chapter 2

SHINING TWILIGHT

DC : plot milik saya, selebihnya ada yg ngaku?

Warning : masih sama seperti chapter lalu, tambah plotness ding, wong cuma charas introduction gini

A/N Timeline chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan ialah masa-masa sebelum Kyumin resmi jadi pasangan alias regresif

(still hopely) happy reading~

2nd Journey - Lovely Hyungdeul

Pagi bertahta meraja bumi. Bintang terbesar sudah sedari tadi meradiasikan kalornya. Mengejek gumpalan raga beralas kasur mimpi yang masih terbuai hangatnya selimut.

Dan pagi hari tak pernah jadi semenyebalkan ini, kau tahu? Di mana kau harus terbangun dari mimpi indah -terdampar di pulau antah berantah bernuansa serba pink dengan es krim, cake, permen, dan segala macam yang manis-manis- dan mengerling ke meja kecil di samping ranjang, tepatnya sebuah benda di atasnya yang berbentuk bulat, berwarna baby pink, bermotif Minnie Mouse dengan jarum-jar-YA LEE SUNGMIN sekarang bukan saatnya mendeskripsikan jam wekermu kan? Lalu sudah jam 6.45 eh? Padahal sekolah dimulai jam 07.15 dan butuh normalnya 30 menit sampai ke sana.

Tergesa-gesa ke kamar mandi, melewatkan sarapan pagi bergizi, berlari tanpa henti ke halte bus, dan voila~ Di sinilah dia sekarang, masih berlari -sudah 5 menit omong-omong- penuh keringat menuju sekolah _tercinta_nya setelah sebelumnya lupa turun di halte seharusnya dia turun.

Dan apa itu pintu gerbang** tertutup**?

Bloody hell! Jadi segala macam perjuangannya dari bangun tidur sampai ke sini sia-sia? Oh betapa Sungmin_ cinta_ hidup ini.

The Pinky Boy memperlambat lalu larinya dan berjalan normal meski masih agak terengah-engah.

Masuk tidak ya? Hukuman telat itu mengerikan omong-omong. Telat 6 menit dan selamat mencabuti rumput liar di kebun belakang sekolah sepanjang dua jam pelajaran alias satu setengah jam. Yaks~ tak tahu saja seberapa** sempit **kebun belakang sekolah itu. Mending melanjutkan mimpi tadi pagi kalau tahu bakal seperti ini ceritanya.

Di tengah dilema masuk atau bolos, sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya -yang 7 meter lagi mencapai gerbang. Si pengemudi menurunkan kaca sedikit dan bertanya mencemooh, "kesiangan lagi eh?"

Sungmin tak menjawab dan nylonong masuk ke mobil.

Well, bisa dipastikan ini bukan yang pertama kali. Maklum, kedua hyungnya memang _sengaja_ berangkat sekolah kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi dengan dalih menghindari serbuan fans yang nggilani -jenius!

Dan tentu saja mobil beserta penumpangnya melenggang melewati gerbang dengan selamat tanpa syarat. Huh dasar anak kepsek, kolusi! Eh tapi Sungmin juga untung sih~ jadi ya berterima kasih sajalah.

De javu.

Sepertinya Lee Sungmin pernah mengalami rangkaian kejadian ini.

.

.

Sungmin masih berlari kecil saat gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Yah apalagi kalau bukan bangun kesiangan. Jangan tanya dia punya jam weker atau tidak. Pasalnya jam weker pink kesayangannya sudah mendarat dengan aman di tempat sampah di kamar -dengan kondisi mengenaskan tentu- hasil lemparannya karena merasa terganggu dengan bunyi nyaring dan berisik yang ditimbulkan jam malang itu. Dan sebagai informasi, itu jam kelima di bulan ini yang berakhir tragedi.

Tapi tiba-tiba satpam -tak tahu orang lagi berjuang sekuat jiwa raga- dengan inosennya malah menutup gerbang. Padahal tinggal 10 meter lagi. Huh, ayo tambah kecepata lari Lee Sungmin!

Saat Sungmin bersiap memakai kakinya untuk lari lagi, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca terbuka sedikit, dan seorang namja dari kursi pengemudi berkata -atau merintah?- "ck, troublesome! Cepet naik!" yang ia respon dengan 'hah?' dalam hati.

Apa-apaan namja itu! Main suruh saja!

"Ck, naik gak? Apa kau mau bolos eh?"

Oh shit! Ulangan sejarah jam ketiga. Bisa mati jongkok di lapangan kalau ketahuan bolos sama Mr. Killer itu. Dan ulangan susulan? Hell no way! Kau bahkan butuh lebih dari 500 kata untuk menjawab satu soal saja. Jadi ulangan susulan sama dengan neraka.

Tak ada alternatif lain, Sungmin segera masuk ke mobil. Dan ups, setelah menjatuhkan pantat dengan nyaman di jok belakang, dia baru sadar ada seorang namja di sampingnya. Namja tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. Dan kenapa wajahnya familiar omong-omong? Ah pasti cuma perasaan saja! Di kursi depan, tampak jelas oleh mata Sungmin -yang dia yakini 150 persen belum rabun- pak kepsek duduk manis di samping kursi pengemudi. Dan kenapa juga wajah si pengemudi ikut-ikutan familiar? Perasaan lagi kah?

Klakson berbunyi, wajah gahar pak satpam menyambut. Membuka gerbang lalu mengetuk kaca mobil -instruksi pengemudi untuk turun.

Cerocos panjang lebar perihal aturan dan tata tertib bla bla bla -yang sayangnya sama sekali tak digubris. Berakhir dengan turunnya pak kepsek dari mobil sementara wajah gahar tadi bertransformasi menjadi paleface.

Anggukan singkat penguasa sekolah, dan tentu pengemudi tadi beserta mobil dan isinya dipersilakan menuju parkiran dengan ucapan 'mianhae' si satpam -yang lagi-lagi tak digubris.

"Gomawo." Sungmin membungkuk sopan setelan mendaratkan kaki dengan nyaman di parkiran.

"Troublesome! Lain kali beli jet pribadi sekalian kalau berangkat sekolah sesiang ini!"

Sungmin mlongo. Sombong! Bukannya tadi dia juga terlambat? Kenapa malah menggurui sekarang? Kau cuma beruntung diselamatkan kepsek sunbae!

"Hm, bisa kita ke kelas sekarang juga?" namja yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel bertanya.

Acuh terhadap Sungmin, kedua namja itu segera berlalu, menyisakan Sungmin yang melirik -dengan slow motion- ke tangannya yang terasa berat dan sadar sebuah tas di genggamannya. Berlarilah Sungmin mengejar kedua namja tadi di koridor sekolah yang lengang -mengingat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai 6 menit yang lalu.

"Hei Jabrik tunggu!" seru Sungmin dan sukses membuat dua namja beberapa meter di depannya menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

Terengah-engah ketika sampai di hadapan mereka dan mengangkat tangan menunjuk tas.

"Punyamu kan?" todong Sungmin ke namja jangkung dengan rambut jingga tegak melawan gravitasi.

"Jabrik? Sejak kapan aku punya titel itu eh?" satu alis terangkat -tak suka.

"Mianhae, aku kan gak tahu nama kalian" tangan yang bebas membentuk simbol 'peace'.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenak gigi kelinci manggil kan?" menunjuk name tag-nya, Zhoumi.

"Ne Zhoumi sunbae, mianhae, aku hanya mau mengembalikan i-"

Zhoumi merebut tas dari tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" mata menyelidik.

"Kalian gak ingat? Kan tadi aku berangkat bareng kalian. Bukannya kau sendiri yang menawariku sunbae? Masa' udah lupa? Payah!" memutar mata dan senyum mencemooh.

"Kalian berisik sekali!" namja yang dari tadi diam menyela, lalu membalikkan badan bergegas ke kelasnya.

"Yunho tunggu!"

Zhoumi berlari kecil menyusul namja -Yunho- yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan, kedua kalinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang dongkol setengah hidup -merasa tak dihargai usaha pengembalian tas tadi.

"Zhoumi sunbae dan Yunho sunbae..." gumam Sungmin lalu berbelok menuju kelas Matematika. (1)

.

.

Well, sekelebat flashback -kira-kira 5 bulan lalu- di otak Sungmin membuatnya ketawa ketiwi sendiri dan mendapat pandangan penuh tanda seru dari Zhoumi -masih menyetir- juga Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Siswa berhamburan -membawa tas masing-masing, ada pula segelintir yang menenteng beberapa buku di tangan- dengan tujuan beragam saat seperti ini.

Omong-omong tadi aku tetap diizinkan masuk kelas -walau telat 10 menit- oleh Shim seonsangnim, wali kelas juga guru Matematika kelas 11 di sekolah ini. Padaha kan peraturannya telat 5 menit tak boleh mengikuti kelas -tapi sudahlah, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar kan?- dan umumnya harus terdampar di perpustakaan -kalau tak mau berurusan dengan Komdis jika tertangkap basah jalan-jalan saat jam pelajaran.

Yah, sekarang jam istirahat dan alih-alih mengisi perut seperti kebanyakan siswa, aku malah menemui Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku di taman sekolah -jarang ada siswa ke taman saat jam seperti ini- sambil menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

"Salah kalian hyungdeul!" ku banting tas sekenanya lalu duduk di tengah mereka.

""Mwo?" Zhoumi hyung -duduk di sebelah kanan- menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku -sepertinya buku Kimia kelas 12- dan menoleh ke arahku.

Manyun sebentar, tangan bersilang di dada, "kalian latihan basket sore nanti kan?"

"Hm" Yunho hyung menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. Ih gak sopan! Memangnya ponsel lebih manis dari aku apa hyung?

Aku mulai mengeluh tentang betapa tidak setia kawannya teman yang ngebatalin janji tepat di hari H padahal udah sepakat jauh hari sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan alasan nonton namja-namja tampan berbasket ria. Walaupun memang semua mengakui, namja di klub basket mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang bikin ngiler -terutama untuk namja kecil, manis, dan imut-imut seperti aku- tapi gak perlu ngebatalin janji segala kan? Terus siapa yang nemenin aku ke toko buku kalau begini?

Cerocos panjang lebarku hanya ditanggapi 'troublesome' sebagai respon. Payah nih mereka! Aku kan lagi ngambek!

Ku ambil tas yang ternyata jatuh di bawah bangku lalu menimpukannya sebentar ke Zhoumi hyung -penceloteh troublesome tadi- kemudian ku letakkan di atas kedua kaki dan ku peluk.

Daripada diacuhkan, aku menengadah, melihat langit berarak awan -ini memang kebiasaanku.

.

Sumpah demi semua sumpah apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ingin sekali rasanya ku getok dua namja ini. Namja tampan, kaya, pintar, populer, namun gagal dalam bersosialisasi. Tahukah kalian? I am the only one their friend -tolong garis bawahi, italic, bold, capslock sekalian pada kata 'the only one'- di sekolah ini.

Sebelum aku datang di kehidupan mereka, dunia ini mereka bagi cuma berdua -tolong jangan bayangkan segala sesuatu berbau romantis di sini. Zhoumi hyung, namja kelebihan gizi -mengingat tingginya yang keterlaluan seperti Menara Eiffel- itu anak kepsek, juara umum kedua, tampang tak diragukan lagi, ketua klub basket pula. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia hanyalah sosok yang acuh, dingin, tak ramah meski mengaku dirinya gentleman (gentleman darimana, wong kalau udah ketemu aku sukanya menganiaya). Dan oh jangan lupakan 'troublesome' sebagai trademark-nya. Yunho hyung, co capten klub basket, juara umum sekolah, paras dewa, anak konglomerat. Tak lebih dari namja miskin vocab yang biarpun kalian nyerocos sampai mulut berbusa di depannya, hanya bakal ditanggapi dengan satu kalimat -atau kata?- andalannya, 'hm'.

Tapi aku cinta mereka. Aku tahu mereka hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk berbagi.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti menemani mereka menyepi saat istirahat -they hate noisy anyway- hang out ngalor ngidul, dan kadang membantuku mengerjuakan tugas-tugas kalau deadline sudah di depan mata -yah mengingat aku hanyalah siswa dengan kemampuan rata-rata. Tapi soal tubuh aku gak average loh. Lihat saja mata indahku, hidung yang gak bisa dibilang pesek, wajah yang manis, imut-imut, polos, dan tubuh mungil yang ramping serta gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan manis. Aku namja yang gak bertampang rata-rata kan?

Apa? Kalian tertarik padaku? Tenang, bisa nego kok~

Maaf, aku hanya membaca script yang ditulis author, jangan anggap aku narsis dan genit oke?

.

Hening.

Aku sudah tak memandangi langit lagi -karena pusing memikirkan kenapa bentuk awan terus berubah dan tak beraturan- Zhoumi hyung tetap anteng walaupun belum mulai membaca buku lagi, sementara Yunho hyung masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hyungdeul, latihan basketnya bisa dibatalin gak?" bunny eyes attack plus wajah aegyo paling manis -jenius kau Lee Sungmin!

"Ck, troublesome! Yunho, menurutmu?" Zhoumi hyung menoleh ke Yunho hyung.

"Hm?" apa pula itu jawaban Yunho hyung.

Yunho hyung masih saja fokus ke ponsel. Ada apa sih di ponselnya?Jangan-jangan ada fotoku ya? -bukan timing yang pas untuk bernarsis ria Sungmin!

"Ada gak jawaban yang lebih_mutu_ dari 'hm'? Mentang-mentang trademark, troublesome!" kau juga hyung! Kapan coba 'troublesome' lepas dari bibir seks-tidak seksimu?

Aku menepukkan tangan di dada, memohon.

Yunho hyung mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel dan menatap aku serta Zhoumi hyung bergantian. Memandang langit sebentar dan- "Hm..." -anggukan kepala.

Langsung ku peluk tubuh Yunho hyung.

"Gomawo hyung. Love you~" menatap wajah Yunho hyung dan tersenyum semanis mungkin lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi aman di tangan Yunho hyung jatuh. Tampak semburat merah muda tipis di wajah tampannya. Apa kontak ini terlalu intim baginya? Atau ucapan 'saranghae' tadi ya?

Zhoumi hyung menarikku dari dada Yunho hyung, mengarahkan kepalaku agar menatapnya.

"Karena dia-" dagu menunjuk Yunho hyung yang sepertinya masih shock atas kejadian tadi, "-setuju, maka latihan sore ini dibatalin. Lagian gak menyenangkan juga latihan tanpa Yunho. Puas?" jelasnya sambil menimpuk kepalaku dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya. Nyengir, "balasan timpukan tas yang tadi, ingat?"

Dasar pendendam! Gak perlu nimpuk kepala juga kan hyung? Mana buku yang buat nimpuk tebel lagi! Gimana kalau aku amnesia coba! Bilang saja mau dipeluk dan dicium juga. Aish payah ah~

.

.

.

Kuseret kakiku -yang aslinya malas sangat- ke kantin. Yah mau gimana lagi? Perut sudah berorkestra ria sejak tadi. Kalau gak makan bisa-bisa kena omelan khas troublesome Zhoumi hyung, diseret ke sebuah restoran, dipaksa menghabiskan berbagai macam menu yang banyaknya fantastis -dia pikir aku ini perut karet apa? Zhoumi hyung dalam mode umma itu mengerikan omong-omong. Ceramah gak kira-kira panjang lebarnya. Plus beberapa 'hadiah' tambahan macam cubitan di pipi, timpukan di kepala, dan toyoran di jidat. Kadang malah kombinasi ketiganya kalau lagi mood nyiksa dia.

Aku berjalan menunduk. Mana panas banget siang ini. Belok kiri sekali lagi lalu sampai di kantin -sebelum sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menarik lenganku dan menyeret entah kemana. Kasar banget sih. Duh apa lagi deh ini?Apa aku bakal di-bullying lagi pleh yeojya-yeojya yang ngiri karena aku dekat sama School Prince? Bisa gak sih nyeretnya setelah makan aja?

2nd journey ends here

(1) berhubung saya belum -males- riset sistem pendidikan di Korea khususnya tingkay SMA jd skul di sini pake sistem almameter saya yg moving class

Sumpah ini nyampah bgt #sembahsujud

Makin geje aja ini.

Gomawo bgt buat semua yg udah review chap lalu. dan maaf bgt buat anon review saya gak bs bales tp saya udah baca semua kok.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

SHINING TWILIGHT

DC dan Warning masih sama seperti chapter lalu. Dan oh ya mungkin makin aneh saja.

3rd journey-Troublemaker

Aroma khas kertas menyambut. Deretan rak dengan tinggi sedang berdiri kokoh menampung berbagai macam buku baik fiksi maupun non fiksi. Sementara majalah dan komik disusun terpisah di atas sebuah meja panjang di sisi lain ruangan.

Tunggu, sesuatu terlewat?

Well well, mari kita berkilas balik ke beberapa menit yang lalu sesuai dengan kelanjutan ending chapter lalu.

.  
>Aku terkekeh geli begitu Henry dengan bersungut ria mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya hari ini. Pembatalan latihan basket -bisa ditoyor aku kalau dia tahu siapa dalang di balik batalnya latihan rutin klub basket hari ini. Kegagalan melihat sunbae tersayangnya -yang pasti akan terlihat keren- main basket. Persiapan kamera, banner, spanduk, handuk, minuman, dan segala tetek bengek sarana pendekatan yang sia-sia. Dan ujung dari orasinya tak lain minta ikut ke toko buku. Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Lupakah kalau dia sendiri yang membatalkan janji? Anak jaman sekarang...<p>

"Ya Minnie-yah, jebal~ aku ikut ya..." mochi eyes attack.

Uh kenapa sih aku selalu lemah dengan hal-hal yang imut? Well, a little surprise for Henry sepertinya tak buruk. Biarlah dia ber-fangasm ria dengan Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung nanti. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku Henry!

.  
>Tak lama buku-buku yang ku butuhkan serta komik pesanan dongsaengku telah menumpuk di kedua tangan -dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dagu- hampir menutup sebagian wajah.<p>

Kalian tanya di mana ketiga namja itu?

Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung mematung di samping kanan kiri, mengikuti setiap pencarianku macam bodyguard keterlaluan ganteng. Dan oh si mochi itu juga dari tadi kerjanya cuma melototin Zhoumi hyung terus tanpa berkedip, padahal yang dipandangin juga tak menaruh atensi secuil pun. Kalau begini, buat apa juga aku minta ditemenin kan? Payah!

"Guys, bantuin bisa kan?" mengerling ke tumpukan buku di tangan.

Tanpa instruksi ulang, hyungdeul memindahkan tumpukan buku di tanganku -agak rebutan. Efeknya ya beberapa buku malah berjatuhan ke lantai. Aku cuek dan menarik Henry ke kasir. Hukuman buat kalian berdua!

Aku dan Henry berjalan di depan sementara hyungdeul mengekor di belakang -masing-masing tangan membawa kantung-kantung berisi buku- menuju parkiran.

Sesuai yang tertulis di script, aku terpeleset dan limbung ke belakang. Untungnya author masih sayang padaku yang imut-imut ini, sehingga lagi-lagi sesuai script, Zhoumi hyung dengan sigapnya menopang tubuhku sebelum jatuh terjengkang ke belakang -gak elit banget.

Tangan kiri di punggung sementara tangan kanan melingkari perutku. Dan tentu saja kantung-kantung di tangannya berjatuhan dengan sangat indah.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Dan oh~ betapa tampan hyungku satu ini. Mata jernihnya, hidung besar yang mancung, bibir tipis yang pasti kalau tersenyum bakal lebih indah, garis rahang yang kuat, rambut jabrik yang wow, dan wajahnya yang serupa titisan dewa. Tak heran hampir semua yeojya di sekolah rela melakukan hal yang iya-iya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ah Tuhan, betapa aku sangat bersyukur padamu!

"Troublesome!"

Kontak mata terputus, begitu juga pikiran 'iya-iya'ku tadi. Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan masuk ke mobil tanpa peduli lagi Zhoumi hyung yang agak kerepotan merapikan kantung-kantung yang berserakan.

Duh jantung berhentilah berdetak terlalu keras!

.

.

Tahukah kalian ada berapa scene terlambat di sini? Oke, tak perlu dihitung jiga kali, yang jelas bertambah satu lagi.

Well, hari ini aku kesiangan gara-gara mencari buku dongsaengku. Dan kalian tahu? Ternyata buku itu dengan** manisnya** ada di tas sekolahnya sendiri. Kalau dia gak imut-imut, pasti sudah aku tabok ratusan kali.

Dan sialnya gak ada Zhoumi hyung yang siap sedia siaga tiga mengangkutku ke mobilnya di situasi gawat ini. Padahal aku baru bersyukur padaMu kemarin Tuhan... Tak bisakah kau kirim malaikat penolong lain selain Zhoumi hyung untuk saat ini saja?

Apakah hari ini tak bisa lebih sial lagi?

.  
>Buku kimia Taemin -namdongsaengku- akhirnya ketemu di tas sekolahnya sendiri. Padahal aku udah ngubek-ngubek segala tempat sampai tong sampah segala. Mana cuma aku yang nyari sementara Taemin sendiri nangis kejer gak berhenti-berhenti -meratapi nasibnya yang bakal dapat nol kalau buku kimianya hilang. Heran deh, padahal dia udah kelas 3 SMP juga! Kalau bukan karena dia manis dan imut-imut serta menggemaskan, udah ku sumpel mulut berisiknya dari tadi.<p>

Setelahnya aku bergegas memakai sepatu dan meluncur menuju halte. Semoga gak kesiangan. Amin.

Jalan kaki 5 menit dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu bus di halte. Entah kenapa banyak mata menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Iya aku tahu aku itu manis, lucu, imut-imut, dan ngegemesin, tapi gak usah segitunya kan? -dan hei! Bisakah kalian tak melempariku dengan kertas?-

Dan ketika buku yang ku pegang jatuh, aku baru tahu apa yang dari tadi mereka tertawakan. Sial! Oh Tuhan apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi hambaMu yang imut-imut ini lagi?

Pantas saja orang-orang menatapku aneh. You know what? Sepatu yang aku pakai ternyata beda warna. Mending kalau beda model, gak terlalu kentara. Lha ini? Hitam-oranye pula! Ah pasti yang oranye ini punya Taemin. Gubrak! Payah!

.  
>Untung hanya terlambat 3 menit, tapi tetap saja hukuman push up 15 kali itu menyiksa. Apalagi untuk tubuhku yang imut-imut ini.<p>

Ketika hukumanku selesai, ku lihat namja -sepertinya junior, dilihat dari warna seragamnya yang berbeda denganku- datang dengan tampang cool walau udah jelas-jelas telat.

Hukuman yang sama denganku.

Setelah namja itu bangkit dari acara push up-nya, aku mencibir, "huh sok cool!"

"Kau bicara padaku **NOONA**?"

Wait, dia bilang apa? Noona? Noona? **NOONA** DIA BILANG? Apa dia buta gak lihat CELANA yang ku kenakan?

"Emang ada orang lain selain dirimu heh?" ku tunjuk dia dengan mengangkat dagu sedikit, "dan aku NAMJA kalau kau tak rabun" bibir manyun, tangan menunjuk celana.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang sangat cantik itu hyung!" seringai menyebalkan.

Aku terkesiap, "a-pa?"

Sial sial sial! Kenapa pakai gagap segala coba?

Bisa pendek umur meladeni bocah macam dia. Segera ku balik tubuh menuju ruang olahraga. Sialnya bocah tadi keburu menarik pundakku dan-

CHUU~

-mencium pipi kiriku. Aku mematung shock beberapa detik. Dan bocah tadi udah berlari entah ke kelas apa, tapi sebelumnya aku bisa dengar dia bergugam, "itu salam perkenalan khusus untukmu hyung! Dan aku sangat suka wajah meronamu. Cantik!"

Ku tutup wajahku yang memerah -kesal dan malu- dengan buku. Sial!

Kan, apa hari ini tak bisa lebih sial lagi?

.

Sejauh pelajaran hari ini, aku tak bisa konsentrasi. Masih saja teringat bocah gila gak waras kurang kerjaan songong gak sopan tamp-JELEK tadi.

Celingukan kesana kemari ke semua sudut kantin -aku dan Henry sedang mencari meja kosong- dan saat korneaku menangkap sosoknya -bocah gila gak waras kurang kerjaan songong gak sopan tamp-JELEK- segera ku seret Henry menuju mejadi mana bocah itu berada.

"Hei boc- Zhoumi hyung? Yunho hyung? Kok kalian bisa disini?" niat mengomeli bocah tadi menguap begitu saja ketika ku lihat siapa namja yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Troublesome! Sedikit lagi suara cemprengmu bisa membuatku mati Minnie!" Zhoumi hyung agak berlebihan mengusap telinga. Padahal kan suaraku gak cempreng-cempreng amat! Aku hanya cemberut.

"Hei bocah gila, kenapa kau di sini?" ku acungkan telunjuk ke arahnya.

"Gak liat aku lagi makan NOONA?" seringai menyebalkan dan panggilan itu lagi.

"Cih! Maksudku kenapa kau bisa bersama Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung? Dan berapa kali lagi harus ku bilang, aku itu NAMJA. N-A-M-J-A. Namja kau tahu?"

Tenang Sungmin, bisa-bisa kau mati muda kalau terus marah-marah.

Dan sebelum pertengkaran ini makin ribut, Zhoumi hyung melerai. Menjelaskan kalau bocah gila itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, sepupunya -kelas 10 omong-omong.

Yunho hyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "kenapa kau memanggil Kyuhyun begitu Minnie-yah?"

"Oh itu mungkin karena tadi pagi aku menci-" aku membungkam mulut Kyuhyun sebelum dia menceritakan insiden PENCURIAN ciuman tadi pagi. Biarpun bukan di bibir, tapi tetap aja kan Kyuhyun bocah gila itu mencium pipiku  
>tanpa persetujuan?<p>

Dan hari ini memang benar-benar sial. sial sial sial... Sepertinya pengacau dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun akan membuat hidupku tambah kacau!

.

.

.

Lukisan jelaga membentang menyapa malam tanpa bulan. Selaras dengungan mahkluk-makhluk nokturnal tampak kasat memulai hayat.

Ku jatuhkan tubuh mungilku ke ranjang. Huh menyebalkan! Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan entitas macam Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodaku dengan sebutan noona? Dan kenapa pula aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun The Troublemaker itu?

Singkirkan dia dari pikiranmu Lee Sungmin!

Aku menutup mata, berusaha tidur.

TOK TOK

Suara yang sepertinya berasal dari jendela kamar membuyarkan keinginan tidur. Duh apa lagi? Hari ini sudah cukup sial Tuhan~ Ku mohon jangan tambah daftar kesialan hari ini...

"Kau-" aku shock begitu membuka jendela dan mendapati Kyuhyun lengkap dengan senyum evil-nya. Padahal kamarku di lantai dua. Benar-benar bocah perusuh dia!

"Sst, jangan berisik!" telunjuk di mulut, "kau tak mengizinkanku masuk noo-hyung?" Aku sempat mendelik sebelum dia memanggilku dengan noona lagi.

"Apa? Masuk ke mana?" muka inosen gak ngerti.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sepupu Zhoumi hyung yang sangat suka menggodaku dengan panggilan noona sudah duduk manis di tepi ranjangku.

Kalian tanya kenapa dia ada di sini?

Apakah alasan kangen itu logis sementara kenal juga belum genap satu hari?

Jawabannya logis untuk namja gila macam dia.

Dan lagi kenapa aku mengijinkan dia masuk?

Sudah ku bilang kan aku paling gak tahan dengan hal-hal yang imut? Dan Kyuhyun dengan muka memelasnya itu sangat manis. Lebih manis dari mochi attack menurutku. Ah aku benar-benar sinting! Sepertinya perlu ke psikiater aku!

"All about pink. Bener-bener kayak noona!" ku getok kepalanya hingga dia meringis kasakitan sambil mengelus tempat di mana aku menjitaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ck, jangan mengejek kau! Sudah sana pul-"

CHUU

"-ang!"

"Itu ucapan selamat malam khusus untukmu hyung!. Sampai jumpa besok cantik!" kedipan nakal dan melompat keluar jendela.

Aku masih belum bergerak.

Sepuluh detik,

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN!"

SIAL! Suka sekali sih dia menciumku!

.

.

Melintasi koridor sekolah yang sepi menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya agak pojok itu menyebalkan kau tahu? Apalagi kalau kau sendirian dan sekolah sudah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Kebayang sepinya?

Ini sudah setengah bulan omong-omong. Sungmin masih saja terlambat, masih digodai Kyuhyun, masih bersama hyungdeul tercintanya, dan tugas yang masih saja setia menumpuk.

Kalau bukan demi tugas sejarah Kim seonsaengnim yang killer itu ogah banget Sungmin ke perpustakaan mencari literatur. Dan kenapa juga perpustakaan masih buka sepulang sekolah?

Sejauh ini berjalan menunduk, dan hei- sejak kapan dia melayang?

Well, bukan melayang. Ternyata Kyuhyun menggendongnya a la bridal. Sungmin yang tak siap dengan keadaan ini segera mengalungkan tangan ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau apa-apan Kyu?" mata melotot, pipi menggembung, tapi tetap berkesan manis.

Seringai tampan, "hanya mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan hyung. Perpustakaan kan?"

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan Sungmin mengangguk di dadanya dengan wajah merah padam

Untung saja sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang. Bakal malu gak ketulungan Sungmin kalau ada yang melihatnya diperlakukan a la princess begini sama jenius Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang pertama terlintas saat aku melihatmu hyung?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

'Aku suka wangi tubuhmu Kyu' ingin rasanya Sungmin ber-headbang ria ketika pikiran itu terlintas.

"Aku ingin sekali menarik tubuhmu supaya jadi lebih tinggi lagi. Gak boncel kayak sekarang hyung. Aku saja yang juniormu jauh lebih tinggi darimu!"

Pukulan keras Kyuhyun dapatkan di dada.

"Aish, sakit hyung!" berhenti melangkah.

Sungmin mengusap dada Kyuhyun pelan, "habisnya kau jahat Kyu! Masa' aku dibilang boncel?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo cepet jalan lagi, perpustakaan masih jauh tahu~"

Well, kemanakah Sungmin yang biasanya jutek mampus pada Kyuhyun?

Entahlah, sepertinya Sungmin mulai menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Kyuhyun evil mode jika dan hanya jika bersama Sungmin. Dia tak pernah sekalipun menggoda Henry atau siswa lainnya. Hanya Sungmin seorang. Pengecualian mungkin?

Setelah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dan-

Chuu!

-mencium pipi kanannya sekilas lalu berbalik dengan bersiul tak jelas.

Sungmin merona hebat. Menyentuh pipi kanannya perlahan.

Hangat. Terasa hangat. Dan entah sebab apa hatinya juga terasa hangat.

Cinta eh?

.

.

Perpustakaan sepi sekali. Hanya ada seorang librarian di depan. Ya masuk akal sih, mengingat sekolah sudah bubar. Hanya orang butuh nilai macam Sungmin saja yang mau-maunya mengunjungi perpustakaan sepulang sekolah begini. Padahal teman-temannya saling contek menyontek tak peduli tugas mereka benar atau tidak. Anak jaman sekarang...

Asyik mencari, membaca, dan mencatat, Sungmin kaget ketika merasakan telapak tangan mendarat di pundaknya. Dengan was-was dia berbalik dan-sial kakinya terpeleset hingga badannya menabrak -lebih tepatnya menubruk- orang yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya.

Saat Sungmin sadar posisinya, dia sedang membenamkan wajah ke dada orang itu yang tubuhnya sendiri sudah merapat ke tembok.

"Hm... Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"

Nada bicara yang familiar.

Sungmin mengangkat wajah, "siapa yang meme-Yunho hyung? Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Sungmin melepas pelukan dengan pelan dan menggandeng Yunho menuju pojok untuk duduk. Spot yang bagus untuk berbincang mungkin?

Yunho bercerita kenapa dia bisa berakhir di perpustakaan. Well, malas pulang ke apartemen -dia tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua dengan maksud mandiri- tidak ada tugas sekolah, butuh ketenangan dan relaksasi sejenak-dan bertanya kenapa dari tadi Sungmin bengong sambil menatapnya takjub.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, "ah gak hyung. Hanya takjub ternyata hyung bisa bicara panjang seperti itu. Dan bahkan tak menggunakan kata 'hm'. Wow~" mengacungkan jempol.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis.

'Jadi seperti ini kalau Yunho hyung tersenyum. Tampan!' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin menguap kecil. Yunho hanya mengacak rambutnya pelan dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas pahanya.

"Hyung?" Sungmin bertanya tak mengerti.

Yunho mencium kening Sungmin lembut, "tidurlah Minnie. Nanti hyung bangunkan sekalian mengantarmu pulang. Tenang, tugas sejarahnya bisa kita kerjakan bersama."

Bagai melodi pengantar tidur, Sungmin memejamkan mata setelah perkataan Yunho, tak lupa dia ucapkan 'gomawo' sebelum menutup mata.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan pupil dengan cahaya sekitar. Ketika mata kelincinya membuka penuh, dia mendapati ruangan bercat tembok putih, seperangkat komputer dalam keadaan menyala di atas sebuah meja berwarna putih, sebuah kursi, dua lemari besar yang juga berwarna putih, dan sebuah ranjang tempatnya berbaring -masih dengan seragam sekolah- dengan sprei yang lagi-lagi berwarna putih. Hello? Sejak kapan perpustakaan jadi seperti ini?

'Di mana ini?' batinnya dengan kesadaran setengah karena masih mengantuk.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan munculah Yunho dengan bertelanjang dada, handuk melilit di pinggang sampai sebatas lutut, rambut setengah basah dengan handuk kecil menyampir di pundak.

"Hyung?" dan Sungmin hanya bisa melotot.

**End of 3rd journey**

Ya ya ya... Saya tahu ini plotless lagi dan makin kacau. Salahkan kerjaan yang gak menyisakan waktu buat saya untuk memikirkan kelanjutan fic ini. Sangat mengapresiasi** ANDA** yang sudah membaca chap ini apalagi me-review.

Dan trims buat review kalian utk chap lalu. It means a lot for me.


	4. Chapter 4

SHINING TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER : Choi Minho adik saya dan Lee Taemin calon adik ipar saya. Jadi kesimpulannya semua cast milik Tuhan.

WARNING : Beware of ngaconess and OOCness

PAIRING : Sepertinya baru chap depan ada pairing, ini cuma hints kemana-mana

(hopely) HAPPY READING~

4th journey-Get Insecure

"It's better for you to take a bath Minnie!" Yunho melempar sebuah handuk kering ke Sungmin yang masih melongo dengan cantiknya di atas ranjang.

Buru-buru menangkap sebelum lemparan tadi mengenai wajah imutnya, "Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan kenapa aku di sini hyung! Bukannya kita tak ada rencana kumpul?" mata kelinci berkilat serius.

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengacak sayang rambut Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Stubborn!" dan yang diumpat hanya tersenyum manis.

Dimulai dari Yunho yang ikut tertidur di perpustakaan, terbangun dan mendapati hari sudah sore serta hujan turun lebat. Tak tega membangunkan Sungmin yang masih lelap di pahanya, dia pun menggendong Sungmin menuju mobil. Menelpon Taemin setelah sebelumnya memosisikan tubuh Sungmin dengan nyaman di jok belakang. Taemin sendiri masih di rumah kekasihnya -Choi Minho- tak dapat pulang karena badai hebat mengamuk di sana. Tak bisa kalau meninggalkan Sungmin di rumah sendirian apalagi badai datang, Yunho memutuskan membawa hobae manis satu itu ke apartemennya yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Runtutan kejadian berakhir dengan Sungmin terbangun di ranjang Yunho sementara Yunho sendiri baru selesai mandi dan berniat mengambil baju ganti di kamarnya -well, Yunho memang memilih menggunakan kamar mandi yang terpisah dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Dasar Taemin! Pasti sekarang lagi bermanja-manja sama Minho!" Sungmin memutar matanya.

-dan di lain tempat Taemin mendadak bersin padahal tinggal sesenti lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Minho-

"Gomawo hyung. Aku mandi dulu," pelukan singkat untuk Yunho dan namja sulung keluarga Lee melesat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum.

.

Memilih baju yang sudah disiapkan Yunho di atas ranjang, celana biru pendek selutut dengat t-shirt v neck berwarna hitam, Sungmin melepas handuknya bersiap memakai pakaian, namun-

CKLEK

Reflek, Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara.

-pintu terbuka menampilkan panorama Yunho berdiri mematung dengan mata kecilnya melebar hampir maksimal melihat Sungmin membalikkan tubuh polosnya tepat ke arah dia berdiri.

Blank beberapa detik.

"Mianhae Minnie. Kau bisa lanjutkan ganti baju sekarang!" Yunho berbalik, tapi sebelum menutup pintu dari luar, dia sempat berbalik lalu berkata, "dan tubuhmu bagus sekali Lee Sungmin!"

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menyambar dan melempar bantal ke pintu yang sayangnya sudah tertutup.

"YUNHO HYUNG MESUM!" teriak Sungmin menggema.

Di balik pintu, Yunho tersenyum kecil. Entah sejak kapan dunianya yang statis dan monokrom menjadi begitu menyenangkan seperti ini. Pasti karena namdongsaeng tercintanya itu. Ya. Lee Sungmin memang membawa warna baru bagi kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. No more lonely. Selalu saja ada tingkah lucu Sungmin yang membuatnya tersenyum -hal yang sudah sangat jarang dia lakukan 3 tahun belakangan ini. Dan Yunho bahagia merasakan perubahan pada hidupnya.

.

Subuh-subuh Yunho mengantar Sungmin kembali ke rumahnya. Well, Sungmin kan belum menyiapkan piranti sekolah untuk hari ini. Dan bisa tuli telinga Yunho mendengar rengekan Sungmin yang terus-terusan meminta pulang padahal dia sudah semaksimal mungkin menahannya, menyarankan agar berangkat ke kediaman Lee jam enam saja.

Dan Sungmin harus jawdrop ketika masuk ke kamar dongsaengnya dan mendapati Taemin tidur pulas di dekapan Minho.

Mengingat kemanjaan Taemin yang sudah sangat-sangat akut, bisa dipastikan dia memaksa pulang saat badai reda jam sebelas malam tadi. Karena saking manjanya, Taemin gak bisa tidur lelap kalau bukan di kamarnya sendiri. Dan menimbang Minho yang sudah sangat cinta mati pada dongsaengnya, sudah pasti dia menurutinya tak peduli badai baru reda sekalipun, bahkan masih ada kemungkinan badai susulan datang. Ah cinta memang gila.

Sungmin sebenarnya heran, bagaimana bisa Minho tahan dengan sifat manja Taemin yang kadang bahkan membuatnya ingin sekali menggeplak bungsu keluarga Lee. Standing applause buat Minho yang dengan kesabarannya sekarang memasuki 1 tahun masa pacaran dengan Taemin. Kalian tahu seperti apa perjuangan Minho dengan titel kekasih Taemin? Well, setiap hari menjemput ke sekolah, dan mengantarnya pulang -mereka satu sekolah, sekolah mereka lengkap dari tingkat Kinder Garden sampai Universitas, tapi Minho sudah kelas 10. Selalu menuruti segala permintaan Taemin (tiba-tiba disuruh beli es krim, lolipop, susu pisang, dan lainnya tak peduli bahkan kalau Minho baru keluar dari ruangan ujian). Segala perintah Taemin hukumnya wajib. Kapan dongsaengnya mau mandiri kalau begitu terus? Tapi memang selama ini belum ada yang bisa menolak wajah inosen, manis, dan imut-imut Taemin. Karena jurus andalan jika tak dituruti keinginannya adalah-

"Huhu... Hyung udah gak sayang aku lagi!"

-plus mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan seberapapun ng-addict-nya author pada 2Min couple, tapi tetap saja ini bukan fanfiksi dengan mereka sebagai pemeran utama. Jadi mari kita tinggalkan Taeminho.

.

Sekolah lagi.  
>Ulangan lagi.<br>Tugas lagi.  
>Dan Sungmin bangga tidak telat lagi.<p>

Tapi Sungmin dikejutkan dengan absennya Zhoumi -dia tahu dari Yunho kalau Zhoumi semalaman terjebak badai. Dan hari ini -sepulang sekolah- Yunho mengantarnya menjenguk Zhoumi.

Tara~ di sinilah ia sekarang. Rumah luas dengan aksen China yang kental didominasi furniture warna merah dan emas.

Sungmin sampai di depan pintu kamar Zhoumi -tak usah khawatir dia bakal tersesat di rumah mega luas ini karena memang bukan kali pertama dia berkunjung- pintu dengan tulisan 'beware of coala' di atasnya -hell yeah, kerjaan Sungmin tentu- lalu membukanya pelan. Well, sempat terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun di sana. Berbincang hangat dengan Zhoumi yang berbaring dengan tubuh bagian atas bersandar pada kepala ranjang sementara sebuah selimut tebal warna merah menghangatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Zhoumi hyung~" berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuh Zhoumi, "gwenchanha?"

Zhoumi membalas pelukan Sungmin, menghirup wangi shampo dari rambut lembut namja mungil pecinta warna pink.

'Vanilla,' gumam Zhoumi dalam hati.

Sementara Kyuhyun harus bersabar ekstra untuk tidak meninju dinding terdekat sekarang juga. "Aku keluar dulu hyung!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan Zhoumi serta Sungmin yang masih berpelukan.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja hyung! Aku sangat khawatir saat tahu kau tak masuk sekolah."

"Troublesome! Badai gak akan semudah itu membunuhku Minnie-yah. Mana Yunho? Dia mengantarmu kan?" over protective kambuh.

"Iya, tadi aku diantar Yunho hyung, tapi dia buru-buru harus menemui ayahnya di Seoul."

Obrolan hangat mewarnai menyelimuti kamar Zhoumi malam ini.

.

Ku tutup pintu kamar Zhoumi hyung pelan. Tadi dia sudah tertidur.

Karena haus, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman -cola mungkin? Dan sekali lagi tenang~ Aku gak akan tersesat walaupun rumah Zhoumi hyung luasnya gak ketulungan ini. Kenapa?

Well, seperti yang tertulis di paragraf sebelumnya, ini memang bukan pertama kali aku ke sini. Ada jadwal tersendiri kalau kami ngumpul. Kadang di sini, kadang di apartemen Yunho hyung, kadang juga di rumahku (yang pasti Taemin akan meminta sesuatu pada Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung. Entah itu lolipop, es krim, susu pisang, ataupun cake. Nyuruh mereka battle dance, lomba makan lolipop, ngerjain tugasnya, serta ini-itu yang lainnya dan selalu berakhir dengan diseretnya Taemin ke kamar oleh Minho).

Ketika melewati ruang nonton televisi dengan sebotol minuman di tangan, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa -bertopang dagu. Seperti acuh pada acara yang sedang disiarkan oleh benda elektronik di hadapannya.

"Kyu, kok masih di sini? Gak pulang?" aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Aku menginap hyung. Apa kau lupa kalau aku itu sepupu Zhoumi hyung?"

Menepuk dahi pelan, "iya juga ya?" lalu tertawa kecil.

Tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Ini anak satu kenapa lagi?

"Hei kau kenapa?" menoel-noel pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan sebentar saja noona!" Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil makin menyamankan diri.

Aku menyentil dahi Kyuhyun keras, "ck, masih saja mengataiku noona. Aku itu namja Kyu! Namja! Tak peduli seberapa cantik pun aku!" menggembungkan pipi.

"Gak percaya hyung!" Kyuhyun mengusap dahi lalu menampilkan seringai menyebalkan.

"Aish~ kau ini! Apa perlu ku buktikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dari pundakku dan menyeringai setan, "kalau begitu lepas bajumu sekarang juga hyung! Buktikan kalau kau namja. Siapa tahu kan selama ini kau itu yeojya genit yang nyamar jadi namja biar bisa dekat sama namja-namja tampan macam Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung!" diakhiri dengan cibiran sok serius.

"Hah?" Aku tak kuasa membuka mulut lebar mendengar analisa ngaco bocah satu ini. Minta digeplak apa ya?

"Tutup atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga hyung!"

Dan Kyuhyun terkekeh senang saat aku dengan berat menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Dasar setan!

"Bercanda hyung-" kecupan di pipi "-dan selamat malam hyung."

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu masuk ke kamar tamu, menyisakan aku dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berpacu di atas rata-rata.

Sementara di balik tembok di sisi ruangan, seorang namja melihat semua kejadian tadi dengan perasaan bergejolak, menahan tangan yang sudah siap meninju dinding di depannya.

.

Sungmin sedikit berjingkat masuk ke kamar Zhoumi -takut membangunkannya. Setelah menenangkan jantungnya, namja mungil ini segera menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan menemani Zhoumi saja.

Tak seperti dugaannya, Zhoumi duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap datar kehadiran Sungmin. Nyengir pelan salah tingkah, Sungmin berlari kecil dan duduk di samping Zhoumi.

"Ku kira kau sudah ti-"

"Kau suka pada Kyuhyun, Minnie?" tukas Zhoumi.

Sungmin tercekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba hyungnya bertanya seperti itu?

Memandang Zhoumi tak mengerti, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Apa otakmu terbentur sesuatu saat badai kemarin?"

Sungmin berniat menyentuh kening Zhoumi, tapi sebelum telapak tangannya mendarat di kening hyung Jabriknya itu, Zhoumi menangkap tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jawab saja Minnie! Kau suka Kyuhyun kan?" mata menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin gelagapan. Mata bergerak ke sana ke mari tak fokus. Kenapa hyungnya jadi mengerikan begini?

"Kau diam saja, berarti aku benar LEE SUNGMIN?" genggaman di tangan Sungmin mengerat, membuatnya memekik pelan kesakitan.

Ada perasaan takut menyeruak ketika Zhoumi menyebut nama lengkapnya dengan nada yang -entahlah, kecewa dan putus asa mungkin?

"Memang kenapa kalau aku suka Kyu, hyung?" Butuh segenap keberanian bagi Sungmin untuk bertanya dengan menatap Zhoumi.

Zhoumi merapatkan jarak, menyudutkan Sungmin sampai berbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya. Melepas tangan yang tadi digenggam, lalu mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Ketakutan makin menebal. Mata itu. Entah kenapa mata itu berkilat penuh luka. Kau kenapa hyung?

"Padahal aku lebih lama mengenalmu. Padahal aku selalu melindungi dan ada di setiap kau membutuhkanku. Padahal aku lebih dulu mencintaimu daripada dia Minnie. How troublesome?"

Zhoumi tersenyum getir. Ya, padahal dia lebih segalanya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Sungmin begitu mudahnya jatuh ke pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum genap sebulan dikenalnya?

Sungmin menunduk, tak berani menatap hyungnya saat ini, "Mianhae-"

Kata maaf tak sempat terucap saat Zhoumi mengunci suaranya. Membenturkan bibirnya ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dengan kontak ini. Kenapa Zhoumi hyung tega melakukan ini? Bukankah awalnya semua baik-baik saja?

Sungmin bergeming. Tidak membalas tidak juga menolak ciuman Zhoumi.

Ciuman pertamanya...

Meski dia tak keberatan ciuman pertamanya dengan Zhoumi, tapi tidak dengan cara pemaksaan.

Dan ketika lidah Zhoumi merangsek ke dalam mulutnya, Sungmin menangis. Menangisi nasibnya. Menangisi ketidak berdayaannya. Dan menangisi cintanya pada Zhoumi. Ya, Sungmin memang sangat mencintai Zhoumi. Tapi bukan dalam konteks romantis sedikitpun. Dia mencintai Zhoumi seperti dia mencintai Yunho. Cinta dongsaeng pada hyungnya.

Merasa tiada penolakan -walaupun balasan juga tak ada- Zhoumi mengalihkan agresinya ke leher putih Sungmin. Ditulikan telinganya dari rintihan Sungmin yang makin mengeras. Emosinya menuntit pelepasan.

"Hentikan hyung!"

Sungmin mendorong dada Zhoumi lalu memeluknya dan membalikkan posisi -sekarang dia di atas.

"Hentikan hyung!"

Tubuh namja di atas Zhomi bergetar habat.

"Ini bukan cinta. Kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaanmu hyung! Selamanya kita tetap hyung dan dongsaeng. Kau hanya belum bisa menerima kalau aku dekat dengan namja lain selain kau dan Yunho hyung. Kau hanya belum rela kalau kelak aku tak selalu bersama dan memperhatikanmu lagi. Kau hanya hyung yang terlalu protektif pada dongsaengnya. Ini bukan cinta. Ku mohon hyung, hentikan."

Air mata beranak sungai membasahi pipi putih yang sekarang bertransformasi agak pucat milik Sungmin.

Zhoumi merasa tertampar secara mental. Apa benar begitu? Apa benar ini bukan cinta? Lalu apa? Apa iya sekedar cinta hyung pada dongsaengnya? Benarkah bukan cinta?

Sungmin menghapus air mata. Menyingkir dari tubuh Zhoumi lalu berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Lebih baik kita tidur hyung." Membenamkan wajah ke dada Zhoumi, Sungmin memejamkan mata.

'Mianhae hyung, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku harus menjaga jarak darimu. Demi kebaikan kita semua hyung.'

Zhoumi mengecup pelan kepala Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang dongsaengnya.

'Apa aku menyakitimu Minnie-yah?' pikirnya sambil menutup mata.

-4th journey ends here-

Ahem. Hello? Cuma segitu saja chap ini. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, tapi tapi tapi... Boleh minta review? #sparklingeyes


	5. Chapter 5

SHINING TWILIGHT

DC : cast bukan punya saya

Warning : OOC, BL, Typo, this is a weird thing, and lemon for this chap #gakyakin Semoga tetap utuh sebelum dan sesudah membaca benda ini #headdesk

Chapter 4 : Unity

Seperti pasir yang terus tersapu ombak, seperti bentuk awan yang terus berubah, waktu pun cepat berlalu.

Well, sebulan terlewati. Sebulan juga Sungmin sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Zhoumi -dengan Yunho juga, antisipasi kalau Yunho mempunyai pola pikir serupa dengan Zhoumi. Dan nyatanya memang Yunho mempunyai benih itu, meski belum sebesar dan seradikal Zhoumi yang merebut cium-ah lupakan. Namun begitu, kualitas hubungan mereka setiap bertemu tak pernah menurun. Sungmin tetap bermanja ria pada kedua hyung tercintanya, serta berusaha melupakan insiden nyaris di-rap-ah jangan dibahas lagi- setiap memandang Zhoumi.

Dalam rentang selama itu, Sungmin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun.

Hari Sabtu.

Dua bersaudara -Sungmin dan Taemin- duduk berhadapan di meja makan menikmati sarapan pagi bergizi sebelum berangkat sekolah -rutinitas jika keduanya tidak telat. Pasalnya Taemin juga mempunyai kecenderungan telat -mungkin menular dari hyungnya?- dengan alasan yang konyol di hampir setiap keterlambatannya. Seperti mencari buku pelajaran yang sudah jelas-jelas ada di tas sekolahnya-kejadian yang menyebabkan Sungmin telat dan bertemu si evil dongsaeng, pergi ke supermarket karena persediaan lolipop atau susu kotaknya habis-padahal beli sepulang sekolah juga bisa, dan masih banyak sebab konyol lainnya.

Tapi frekuensi keterlambatan Taemin lebih sedikit dari hyungnya karena kekasihnya -Minho- biasanya stand by di dekat rumah mereka 45 menit sebelum sekolah dimulai dengan mobil biru tercintanya -padahal jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah Taemin hanya 15 menit naik mobil. Yah Minho cuma jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba kekasihnya bertingkah konyol. Dan jangan tanya jam berapa Minho bangun setiap harinya hingga bisa sepagi itu sudah stand by. Hah, sulit kalau sudah demi cinta~

'-cause you-re the only one for me- '

Taemin mengecek ponselnya yang sudah berdering lama tanda pesan masuk.

"Hyung, aku berangkat duluan. Minho hyung udah nungguin di depan. Lagian juga aku mau ke supermarket dulu beli persediaan lolipop. Annyeong~" pelukan singkat dan Taemin berlalu.

Well, bukannya mereka kurang kaya sehingga tak punya kendaraan sendiri. Tapi mengingat orang tua mereka di China sana yang tak memperbolehkan anak-anaknya mengendarai mobil atau motor sendiri. Harus dengan supir. Dan daripada kebebasan mereka terpangkas -tak bisa hang out sepulang sekolah- dengan adanya supir, mereka memilih pergi sekolah dengan transportasi umum dan menggunakan mobil rumah hanya untuk acara tertentu seperti les piano dan les dance. Taemin jagonya ng-dance after all.

THIN THIN

Suara klakson mobil dari luar.

"Bukannya Taemin sudah berangkat tadi?" gumam Sungmin mengambil tas dan ke luar bersiap menuju halte -5 menit jalan kaki.

"Kyu? Ngapain di sini?" Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun -berada dalam mobil hitamnya- di depan rumah.

Berlari kecil, Sungmin masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis setelah Sungmin duduk tenang di sampingnya dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sungmin, "ucapan selamat pagi khusus untukmu hyung."

Sungmin berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa agar wajahnya tak merona -walaupun sentuhan ringan seperti tadi sudah seperti rutinitas bagi Kyuhyun setiap pertemuan mereka. Tapi sayang semburat merah muda lolos di wajah putihnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Betapa dia menyukai wajah merona hyung tercintanya itu. Semakin menambah kemanisannya saja. Dan informasi, Kyumin belum resmi jadi couple di sini.

"Siap berangkat hyung?" Kyuhyun bersiap menjalankan mobil sementara Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

10 menit berlalu. Dan Sungmin sama sekali tak ingat pernah melewati jalan ini ketika berangkat sekolah.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau salah jalan!" memandang jendela dan meneliti sekali lagi.

"Hm? Tidak kok hyung," masih konsentrasi menyetir.

"Tapi kan ini bukan jalan menuju sekolah?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Siapa bilang kita mau ke sekolah hyung? Hari ini kita bolos-" nyengir setan "-dan kau harus menemaniku seharian di apartemen," jelasnya.

Dan Sungmin tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi selain mulutnya yang terbu-

"Kalau gak mingkem ku cium bibirmu hyung!"

-ka dan langsung menutup rapat mulutnya sementara Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Sudah dia bilang kan, menggoda Sungmin hyung itu menyenangkan sekali.

.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Apartemen bernuansa serba silver dengan gaya klasik namun tetap elegan.

Satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi yang terpisah, dapur mini, kulkas-tunggu dulu, SATU kamar tidur? Dan tadi Kyuhyun menyuruh menemaninya SEHARIAN? Apakah mereka akan tidur seRANJANG? Pipi Sungmin merona hebat. What the hell! Dia tak biasa tidur seranjang dengan orang lain kecuali Taemin-dan jangan ingatkan dia kalau pernah tidur 'bersama' Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun yang baru mengambil minuman dari kulkas heran melihat Sungmin merona. Ditariknya Sungmin yang masih berdiri ke sofa dan mendudukannya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" meletakkan minuman di meja dan mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Dengan pelan Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya, "ah gak kok Kyu. Kau tinggal sendirian? Di mana orang tuamu?" pengalih perhatian.

Dan Kyuhyun bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya yang tinggal di China sementara dia di sini bersama kakaknya -Cho Ahra- yang berprofesi sebagai model.

Hari ini mereka lewati dengan menonton film horor (di mana Kyuhyun sering kali mencuri kesempatan saat Sungmin ketakutan dengan memeluk, mencium pipi, atau sekedar mengelus rambutnya), battle game (sampai wajah Sungmin putih sempurna berlumuran krim akibat kalah telak terus-terusan), memasak bersama (Kyuhyun terkena getolan spatula akibat kekeh memeluk Sungmin yang mau menggoreng ayam), mengerjakan tugas sekolah (Sungmin hanya terkagum melihat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan 50 soal Matematika dalam waktu 20 menit) dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Sekarang sudah malam dan setelah mandi bergantian -Sungmin memakai piyama Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas kedodoran tapi justru terlihat makin imut- di sini lah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdampingan di sofa menonton drama walaupun atensi mereka bukan pada apa yang mereka tonton.

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin, mengulurkan tangan memegang masing-masing sisi kepala Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Hyung" tarikan nafas.

"..." menormalkan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Hyung saranghae~ maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" mata berkilat serius penuh kesungguhan.

Sungmin gugup sendiri. Usaha menormalkan detak jantung tadi sia-sia. Rasanya jantungnya mau keluar sekarang juga.

Melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya, Sungmin dengan terburu-buru bangkit dan bersiap lari ke kamar mandi. Namun jatuh kembali ke sofa dan kali ini dengan Kyuhyun menindihnya.

"Jangan lari hyung, jawab saja" tangan besar Kyuhyun menjelajah wajah Sungmin. Dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, dan berhenti sejenak di bibir untuk mengusapnya. Lalu beralih memegang tengkuknya sehingga jarak wajah mereka makin dekat.

"A-aku..."

"Aku apa hyung?"

"A-a-aku-"

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Wajah Kyuhyun makin merendah. Dapat Sungmin rasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menampar wajahnya.

"Kau mau aku 'serang' dulu baru jawab hm?" meniupkan udara ke telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Mungkin ini saatnya dia berdamai dengan perasaannya sendiri dan jujur terhadap semua atensi Kyuhyun selama ini. Dua bukan bukan waktu yang singkat kan?

Masih dengan mata terpejam, "na do saranghae Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan segera mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

Ciuman ini membuatku panas. Padahal awalnya aku hanya mau menempelkan bibir saja. Ah tapi Minnie hyung terlalu menggoda!

Ku lumat pelan bibirnya. Ah sudah ku duga. Bibir ini lembut sekali. Kenyal dan rasanya seperti cherry.

Setelah puas melumatnya, aku jilat bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk cumbuan yang lebih dalam. Tapi sayangnya kekasihku ini belum mau memberiku jalan. Aku gigit bibir bawahnya dan-

"Ah~"

-dia mendesah. Desahan yang sangat indah. Segera lidahku menelusup ke dalam mulutnya. Hangat. Mulutnya hangat sekali.

Lidahku menelusuri tiap inchi mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi, menjilat gusi lembut, dan menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Dan akhirnya mengajak lidahnya berdansa, saling membelit berebut dominasi.

"Ahn~" Minnie hyung makin mengeratkan pegangan pada punggungku.

Sial sial sial! Kenapa mulut Minnie hyung bisa semenggiurkan ini? Bisa-bisa niat 'menyerang' yang tadi cuma main-main malah kejadian.

Desahannya membuatku gila. Aku lumat habis-habisan bibir mungilnya sampai sedikit bengkak dan merah merekah. Jangan salahkan aku hyung! Salahkan semua bagian tubuhmu yang seperti candu bagiku.

Sungmin tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Kenapa bisa senikmat ini? Apa karena lidah Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya melahap mulutnya? Atau lutut Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggoda sesuatu di antara selangkangannya? Atau karena dia melakukannya dengan namja yang dia cintai?

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya dan mengusap saliva yang menggantung di sudut bibir Sungmin yang sudah sangat merah. Merendahkan kepala dan berbisik,  
>"I can't stand hyung-" lalu menjamah leher polos Sungmin "-no more," turun sedikit menyingkap piyama yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan memberi tanda property di tulang selangkanya.<p>

Ketika jemari Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing piyama Sungmin, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah sampai di kancing terakhir.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap manik Sungmin, "waeyo hyung?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajah, "bisa kita melakukannya di kamar saja Kyu?"

Dan dengan seringai terukir di bibirnya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ke alas cinta mereka.

.  
>.<p>

Sungmin terbaring pasrah beralas ranjang besar empuk bersprei biru dengan motif snowdrop. Sementara Kyuhyun berjaya di atas tubuh polosnya.

Kulit saling bergesekan dengan bebas tanpa adanya sekat. Semua artikel pakaian tercecer tak beraturan di ranjang maupun lantai. Inilah kontak fisik terintim pertama mereka pasca status kekasih tak lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Mulut Kyuhyun sibuk menjamah puting kanan Sungmin dengan rakus, sesekali menggigitnya pelan membuat sang kekasih mendesah tanpa makna selain nikmat. Sementara tangan kiri sibuk memilin puting sebelah kiri kekasihnya. Impuls itu jelas membuat dua titik sensitif di dada Sungmin mengeras.

"Ahhs Kyu~" Sungmin membuka kakinya lebih lebar memberi akses lebih luas tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk menjamah organ vital di antara selangkangannya.

Sesekali Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar cumbuan di dadanya lebih maksimal. Tak dipedulikan tubuh putih polosnya kini terpercik noktah-noktah merah bukti sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kakinya berperan aktif melingkari punggung kokoh Kyuhyun, menahan friksi nikmat yang mendera organ vital bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan agresi di dada Sungmin dan membuat jalur basah dari dada turun ke perut, berhenti sebentar menggoda pusar, lalu mulutnya menggantikan tugas tangan kanan di bagian privat sang kekasih yang sudah menegang dengan pre cum di ujungnya.

"Your dick is so cute hyung!'" ucapnya sebelum melumat penuh kesejatian Sungmin,  
>berusaha memberi servis terbaik untuk kekasihnya.<p>

"Kyu~" Sungmin memejamkan mata erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua ini terasa gila. Dia menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri bereaksi terhadap blow job yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tangan mencengkeram keras sprei di bawahnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Kyuhyun makin mempercepat tempo blow job-nya karena sejatinya dia juga sudah tersiksa dengan kejantanannya yang makin membesar, tegang, dan tegak. Apalagi desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang kekasih membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan hasrat jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus membuat Sungmin klimaks terlebih dulu.

Dan blow job Kyuhyun berhenti ketika kerongkongannya teraliri dengan cairan kental asing tapi entah kenapa terasa manis.

"KYU!" teriak Sungmin saat sampai di orgasme pertamanya.

Punggung Sungmin melengkung hebat pertanda kenikmatan yang dirasa pasca mengeluarkan hasrat di mulut Kyuhyun. Napas tersengal, dada naik turun dengan cepat, pandangan memutih sesaat. Tak pernah selama 17 tahun hidupnya dia merasa seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menikmati masa orgasme pertama malam ini -sepertinya juga pertama di hidupnya. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, dia sudah sering berfantasi terhadap tubuh di bawahnya ini.

"Your taste is so nice hyung" Kyuhyun berucap setelah menjilati sisa cairan Sungmin yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Sungmin tak mampu menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun karena terlalu takjub dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan beranjak menuju meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Membuka laci dan mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan entah apa -mungkin pelumas?

Sungmin mengangkat kepala sedikit ketika Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju ranjang. Sesuatu yang menggantung tegak di antara selangkangan Kyuhyun bergoyang pelan selaras dengan langkah kakinya.

'How big! Padahal Kyuhyun kerempeng begitu!'

Sumpah Sungmin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat ketika pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Siapa sih yang mengubahnya jadi mesum begini? Dan jangan jawab authorlah penyebabnya!

Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang. Mengolesi ketiga jarinya dengan cairan tadi dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam rektum Sungmin yang terlampau ketat.

"Aish Kyu! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, tapi karena rasa sakit yang menghujam di bagian bawahnya memang tak tertahankan lagi, loloslah buliran bening dari mata kelincinya.

"Tahan hyung. Aku hanya mempersiapkanmu."

Kyuhyun tak tega melihat pemandangan Sungmin berderai air mata, tapi dia juga tak bisa berhenti sampai di tahap ini. Dia juga butuh pelepasan untuk juniornya.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam rektum Sungmin, semakin lama semakin cepat sampai-

"Ah Kyu~"

-mengenai titik yang tepat dan membuat Sungmin mengerang dilanda euforia kenikmatan dibalik rasa sakit yang mengapit. Segera Kyuhyun mencabut ketiga jarinya kemudian melumuri juniornya dengan cairan yang sama.

Mencium bibir lembut Sungmin dan menggoda organ vital kekasihnya yang sempat tertidur sampai menegang kembali.

"Aku masuk ya hyung"

Jeritan kesakitan Sungmin berkumandang saat sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan berdenyut memasuki tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun segera membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan cumbuan yang menenangkan hingga kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam rektum Sungmin.

"Amazing. It's more than I've ever imagine"

Mendiamkan sebentar di rongga hangat Sungmin, dan beberapa saat setelah Sungmin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya.

.

Tubuh telanjang masih berusaha menetralkan getaran menyenangkan setelah mencapai titik tertinggi bersama-sama.

"Keluarkan milikmu dari tubuhku Kyu!" pinta Sungmin yang mulai bisa mengontrol nafas.

"Jangan hyung, biarkan saja ya? Aku ingin lebih lama lagi merasakan hangat dan ketatnya tubuhmu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat milikku terjepit jauh di dalammu hyung. Berjuta kali lebih menyenangkan daripada mencapai level tertinggi sebuah game," seringaian yang sekarang terkesan mesum mengembang.

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif, "kau mesum Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan membenamkan kepala Sungmin di dada bidangnya, mengelus lembut punggung telanjang kekasihnya.

"Huh terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah" Sungmin menutup mata pelan dan menyamankan diri di dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo chagiya" mengecup kening Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan mata.

.

Hari sudah pagi. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari menyelip dari sela gorden yang bergoyang pelan terkena hembusan angin pagi.

Sungmin membuka mata terlebih dulu dan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara bagian bawahnya terasa sangat penuh. Ah ternyata mereka benar-benar 'bersatu' semalaman.

Dengan pelan dilepaskannya milik Kyuhyun dari rektum dan dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan kelelakian Kyuhyun terlepas sepenuhnya. Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Hah bisa-bisanya mereka tidur tanpa selimut semalaman.

Melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari pakaiannya -berniat mengenakannya kembali dan membersihkan diri dari semua kekacauan ini. Namun sayangnya semua pakaian berserakan di lantai. Dengan pelan Sungmin beringsut ke tepi ranjang. Sebelah tangan terjulur berusaha menggapai pakaian yang letaknya paling dekat -celana putih- sementara tangan yang lain memegangi selimut agar tetap melekat di tubuh.

Celananya masih jauh. Sungmin menjulurkan tubuh bagian atasnya -bagian pinggang ke bawah masih di ranjang. Sedikit lagi celana putih itu tergapai. Sedikit lagi. Dan Kyuhyun menggagalkan usahanya dengan menepuk pantatnya yang mengakibatkan Sungmin kaget dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh bersender di kaki ranjang. Sungmin makin erat menggenggam selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kyuhyun memakai boxer yang tergeletak di samping kakinya dan bertelungkup mendekati Sungmin. Kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala kekasihnya.

"Kenapa mesti ditutup selimut chagi? Kan aku sudah melihat bahkan menjamah semalam" berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"A-aku hanya-"

"Tak usah ditutupi chagi. Tubuhmu indah sekali kau tahu" menggigit pelan daun telinga Sungmin.

Mencari pembenaran, Sungmin menyingkap sedikit selimut dan mengintip dada putihnya yang kini penuh bercak-bercak keunguan hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun di sampingnya tersenyum kecil dan ikut mengintip.

"Apa ku bilang, baguskan tubuhmu?"

Sungmin merapatkan selimut lagi dengan wajah merah padam. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Hentikan Kyu! Aku malu tahu!" Sungmin ikut membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan memungut celana putih tadi yang hendak diambil Sungmin lalu menodongkannya ke kekasihnya yang masih ngumpet malu-malu di balik selimut.

"Kau mau ini hyung?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengambil celana putih tadi dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Tapi-

"Satu ronde lagi hyung!"

-Kyuhyun malah melemparnya sembarangan entah ke mana.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN MESUM!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

SHINING TWILIGHT

DC dan Warning sama seperti chap lalu, minus lemon

Chapter 6 : Fighting!

Hari terakhir ulangan tengah semester.

Dua minggu berlalu dan hasil nihil.

Bagaimana bisa berhasil? Zhoumi sendiri tak pernah menyempatkan diri hunting namja maupun yeojya. Padahal kalau dia mau, sekali menjentikan jari dan semua namja ataupun yeojya pasti mengerubunginya.

Jangankan berburu, bersosialisasi saja tidak. Mana setiap hari Sungmin selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan permintaan konyol itu.

Well, hari sudah agak gelap dan Zhoumi masih bermain basket di indoor sekolah seorang diri. Malas pulang ke rumah, main ke rumah keluarga Lee juga pasti percuma. Selalu berakhir dengan pengusiran oleh oknum berinisial LS dan dipaksa cepat-cepat menemukan kekasih. Menyebalkan! Padahal sebelum ini dia bebas ke rumah Sungmin kapanpun dia mau dengan catatan selalu membawa sogokan buat Taemin kalau tak mau diusir.

Dribble-shooting, dribble-shooting, dribble-shooting, dribble-dan bola terbanting entah kemana.

Frustasi. Ya Lee Sungmin kau sukses mengacaukan hidupku! Tapi Zhoumi -well jujur masih mencintainya. Mana ada sih orang yang dengan mudahnya melupakan cinta pertama? Dan ya, Lee Sungmin itu cinta pertama seorang Zhoumi, lalu kenapa? Mau tertawa karena di usianya yang ke-18 dia baru merasakan cinta? Silakan.

Zhoumi beruntung tidak mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri, tidak mengonsumsi narkoba, dan tidak menangis meraung-raung di kamar sebagai pelampiasan. Dia sangat bersyukur dikaruniai otak pintar jadi dia tak sampai melakukan satu dari hal tak elit tadi -meskipun Zhoumi sempat kepikiran juga sih.

Untuk saat ini Zhoumi tengah berusaha keras memilin rasa cintanya menjadi murni rasa cinta hyung pada dongsaeng saja. Dan itu berat kau tahu?

Zhoumi menepi, mengaduk ransel mencari-cari minuman. Dan seakan belum cukup frustrasi, benda yang dicari tak kunjung ketemu di ranselnya. Padahal sejujurnya dia sangat haus. Catatan mental, melampiaskan emosi dengan berbasket ria itu sangat menguras tenaga.

Di tengah rasa kesal ingin membanting ransel sekuat tenaga sampai hancur kalau bisa, sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya.

Dingin.

Zhoumi menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan mendapati seorang namja manis berdiri memegang sekaleng minuman dingin yang sebagian sisi dari kaleng tadi menempel di pipinya.

"Untukmu sunbae!" namja manis tadi duduk di samping Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menerima kaleng dengan cuek dan segera menghabiskan isinya bahkan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dulu. Ah dia sudah terlalu haus dan kesal sepertinya sampai melupakan kode etik sebagai seorang gentleman.

Hening.

Namja di sebelah Zhoumi terus memperhatikan bagaimana Zhoumi sangat bernafsu menghabiskan sekaleng minuman yang diberinya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke namja di sebelahnya, Zhoumi bertanya. Yah dia sekarang sedang menatap penuh minat bahkan sampai tak berkedip pada lantai indoor. Membayangkan wajah Sungmin mungkin?

"Kau juga belum pulang sunbae."

Tak mendapatkan jawaban bahkan pertanyaannya dimuntahkan lagi, Zhoumi akhirnya menoleh sebentar ke namja di sampingnya lalu kembali menatap penuh minat ke hamparan lantai indoor.

"Troublesome!"

Hening lagi.

Dua namja ini sepertinya tak terganggu dengan kesunyian yang tercipta. Membiarkan pikiran-pikiran melintas tersendiri di otak masing-masing.

Zhoumi bangkit, menggendong ransel, dan melangkah keluar indoor.

Meninggalkan namja manis yang masih duduk di tepi lapangan dengan wajah masam tertekuk-

"Aku mau pulang. Kau mau ku antar?"

-sebelum mengangkat kepala cepat dengan wajah berseri. Segera dia bangkit dan menyusul Zhoumi yang sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Ah ternyata kali ini Zhoumi tak lupa pada predikatnya sebagai gentleman.

.

Selalu kepikiran permintaan konyol Sungmin menjadikan konsentrasi Yunho pada mid semester kali ini berkurang.

Buktinya di hari terakhir mid semester ini, Yunho dipanggil Park seonsangnim karena nilai Fisikanya turun. Padahal dia hanya kurang 5 poin dari nilai terendah di setiap pelajaran IPA. Well, dia mendapat 85 omong-omong. Dan asal tahu saja, 85 itu sudah termasuk A. Ada-ada saja seonsangnim satu itu.

Yunho menekuk muka sekeluarnya dari ruangan Park seonsangnim. Yah ceramah panjang lebar, biasa nasihat seorang guru sekaligus wali kelas pada anak didik tersayang.

Hah betapa Lee Sungmin, namja paling aegyo seantero sekolah plus dongsaeng tercintanya itu bisa sebegitu berdampak dalam hidupnya bahkan hanya dengan satu kalimat saja.

Belok kiri sekali lagi dan Yunho akan sampai di parkiran sebelum-

BRUK

-seorang namja terjatuh telak dengan kepala membentur lantai sangat keras akibat tabrakan dengan Yunho. Namja itu pingsan seketika. Pasti sakit, jangan tanya.

Yunho segera merendah, menyusupkan satu tangan di tengkuk namja yang pingsan, tangan yang lain menepuk pelan pipinya, berharap namja itu sadar.

5 menit usaha dan nihil. Yunho pasrah dan akhirnya menggendong namja pingsan tadi -asli Yunho baru sadar kalau namja di gendongannya sangat cantik.

Wajah sehalus sutera -Yunho bahkan sampai yakin kalau ada lalat hinggap pasti akan langsung tergelincir, yah karena Yunho sudah menyentuh dan merasakan kehalusannya dengan tangan sendiri- hidung dan pipi yang proporsional, serta bibir merah muda penuh yang seperti berteriak minta dikecup saking menggodanya.

Dan ketika Yunho menidurkan namja cantik di gendongannya ke jok belakang mobilnya -well, awalnya Yunho mau merawat di UKS saja, tapi berhubung sekolah sudah usai, pun demikian dengan UKS yang tutup dan dia bukan Zhoumi yang mempunyai akses tanpa batas di sekolah ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan membawa namja ini ke apartemennya- dia sempat melihat name-tag namja tadi-

"Kim Jaejoong. Nama yang cantik untuk namja yang cantik."

.

"Siapa namamu?"

Tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir, Zhoumi memilih melirik tanpa harus menolehkan kepala ke namja di sampingnya. Well, Zhoumi juga tak paham kenapa dia mau direpotkan dengan bertanya hal yang -biasanya- menurutnya tidak penting seperti sebab namja di sebelahnya sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri memandangi jalanan dari jendela mobil, padahal biasanya Zhoumi lah yang mendiamkan orang di sampingnya tanpa harus mencari topik pembicaraan. Dia baru tahu kalau diacuhkan rasanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Padahal aku sudah memperkenalkan diri saat kita menemani Minnie ke toko buku" masih betah memandangi jalanan.

'Jadi dia temannya Minnie?'

"Aku tak ingat." Zhoumi mengangkat bahu.

"Hm. Beberapa namja terlalu sibuk dengan entitas bernama Lee Sungmin hingga tak peduli sekitarnya." melirik sinis Zhoumi sebentar dan lagi-lagi memandang jalanan di balik jendela mobil yang terus melaju.

Zhoumi tersindir. Baru kali ini ada yang mengkritiknya secara frontal.

.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh -ringan menurutnya- Jaejoong ke sofa.

Well, tak khawatir kalau-kalau Yunho bakal jadi tersangka penculikan. Tadi dia sudah menghubungi kontak dengan nama 'my lovely appa' di ponsel Jaejoong dan memberitahu Mr. Kim kalau putranya tak bisa pulang cepat dan harus lembur bahkan menginap di apartemennya dengan alasan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Yah tadi saat memosisikan Jaejoong di mobil, sebuah ponsel jatuh dari saku celananya -Yunho bersyukur dalam hati karena dia tak harus sengaja meraba paha namja cantik itu untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi keluarganya agar tak cemas.

Dan soal alasan, berbohong sedikit tak apa kan? Masalah tabrak menabrak tak perlu dibesarkan jika dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

.

Mobil Zhoumi berhenti tepat di depan rumah Henry. Well, namja tadi memang Henry, tapi sayangnya Zhoumi masih belum ingat namanya. Dan lagi namja imut itu hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dan tetap tak mau memberitahu namanya. Untung bagi Zhoumi, saat ditanya alamat rumahnya, namja tadi menjawab. Bisa dimarahi sang appa kalau dia pulang membawa seorang namja manis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Henry sudah membuka pintu mobil, tapi urung keluar dan malah masuk lagi ke dalam tanpa menutup pintu.

"Gomawo sunbae."

Dan Zhoumi melebarkan mata sejadinya ketika namja manis dan imut tadi mencium pipi kirinya lembut sebelum beranjak keluar dari mobil.

"Bocah menarik." gumam Zhoumi kemudian memutar balik mobilnya.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mata indahnya membuka penuh. Reflek dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan berat. Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidur dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa.

"Aish dimana ini?"

"Kau di apartemenku Jaejoong ssi."

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Yunho dengan nampan berisi segelas air putih di tangan berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Yunho ssi?" Jaejoong mengedipkan mata, takut penglihatannya sudah tidak beres.

Yunho meletakkan nampan di meja dan mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih ke Jaejoong.

"Wah kau tahu namaku?"

Well, Yunho. Justru aneh kalau ada yang tak tahu namamu mengingat kredibilitasmu di sekolah.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis -Yunho sempat terpana melihat betapa manis senyum namja ini- dan menganggukkan kepala lalu mengambil gelas dari tangan Yunho kemudian meminum airnya pelan.

Jeda.

Jaejoong bermaksud meletakkan gelas yang tinggal separuh isinya ke meja, namun Yunho dengan cekatan mengambilnya lebih dulu dari tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan ke meja dengan pelan.

"Mianhae Jaejoong ssi, aku sudah membuatmu pingsan."

Yunho menunduk sebentar.

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah jalan tak memperhatikan depan Yunho ss-"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho saja-" Jaejoong mengangguk "-dan kau sangat cantik Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membeku dengan apel pipi memerah manis. Apa benar dia dipuji oleh seorang Jung Yunho? Getaran liar merambati hatinya.

"Yunho-ah sebenarnya aku-"

"Kau kenapa Jae? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Yunho mengelus pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Ani Yunho-yah. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau sebenarnya aku itu admirer-mu sejak kita kelas 10" Jaejoong menunduk malu sementara Yunho entah kenapa merasa senang dengan pengakuan ini. .

.  
>Dan di rumah keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun dan Minho hanya bisa bertampang kesal setelah rencana mereka ber-satnite ria dengan masing-masing kekasih terpaksa batal karena dua kakak beradik Lee sudah keburu pergi ke hotel milik paman mereka di Tokyo untuk berlibur sebentar dan baru pulang lusa. Poor them~<p>

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

SHINING TWILIGHT

DC dan Warning masih sama, kecuali lemon

Chapter 7 : Get Closer

Hari pertama liburan mid semester.

Dua hari setelah ulangan mid semester berakhir.

Bagaimanakah perkembangan dua pangeran kita dalam rangka menemukan kekasih?

Well, let's check it out!

Yunho memarkirkan mobil sport merahnya dengan apik di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

Hm sepertinya namja tampan satu ini benar-benar love at first sight pada si cantik Jaejoong. Dan poin plus di sini adalah Kim Jaejoong sendiri itu admirer-nya, sudah 3 tahun pula. Mengingat benang merah itu, tak berlebihan kalau Yunho merasa jalan untuknya mendekati Jaejoong terhampar lebar tanpa hambatan berarti.

Dua hari lalu mereka bercerita banyak, saling tukar nomor ponsel, Yunho menanyakan alamat rumah, dan yang paling signifikan bagi Yunho yaitu bagaimana bisa menggoda namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Bagaimana bibir pink lembut Jaejoong mengerucut minta dikecup, bagaimana apel pipinya memerah sangat manis, dan bagaimana sikap malu-malunya ketika digoda. Kalau dia sudah tak waras mungkin sudah berkali-kali dia memeluk bahkan mencium Jaejoong. Bersyukur Yunho tak seekspresif Kyuhyun.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, Yunho jadi paham apa yang dilakukannya dulu waktu sering mencari ribut -mulai dari mengecup pipi, memanggil noona, menggendongnya, bahkan sampai menyusup ke kamar segala- untuk menggoda Sungmin.

Saking merasa nyamannya dengan Jaejoong, bahkan dalam waktu satu hari dia sudah punya panggilan tersendiri untuknya, 'Boo'. Padahal waktu mengenal Sungmin saja butuh waktu sekitar seminggu sampai memanggilnya 'Minnie'.

Dan obrolan panjang mereka sampai pada kesimpulan jalan bersama hari ini. Mungkin danau tak terlalu buruk juga.

Satu lagi poin penting, kebiasaan miskin vocab Yunho berkurang seiring kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong. Yah tentu saja karena dia aktif menggoda Jaejoong sampai mendapatkan muka semerah tomat tersanding di wajah cantik tanpa cela namja satu itu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Dilangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju Yunho yang bersandar di mobil sport merahnya.

"Hello Yunnie. Kau sudah lama?" Jaejoong ikut bersandar di samping Yunho.

"Hm" Yunho menjawab seadanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari awan yang berarak di langit -ketularan kebiasaan aneh Sungmin mungkin?

"Ah ternyata kata keramat itu memang tak bisa lepas dari mulutmu ya?" Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong dan melupakan awan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya begitu mendengar tawa renyah keluar dari namja manis di sampingnya, "kau makin manis saja kalau tertawa seperti itu Boo~" Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong dengan kilat jenaka.

Jaejoong secepat kilat berhenti tertawa lalu menepuk pelan lengan Yunho sebagai bayaran pipinya yang memerah.

"Aish kau ini Yun. Suka sekali sih menggodaku?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum manis membuat wajah namja di sebelahnya lebih merah lagi. Uh harusnya kau tak tersenyum semanis itu kalau mengakibatkan Jaejoong jantungan Yunho!

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah, "ayo cepat kita berangkat Yun!"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong. Padahal setiap hari di sekolah ada saja namja atau pun yeojya yang memintanya tersenyum. Tapi sekali dia memberi senyum manis untuk namja ini, yang bersangkutan malah kabur. Betapa Yunho menyukai sifat pemalu Jaejoong. Hah sepertinya selain predikat miskin vocab-nya yang terancam hilang, mulai sekarang juga dia kayaknya bakal lebih sering mengobral senyum khusus untuk Jaejoong demi mendapat wajah bersemu cantik darinya. Cinta memang ada-ada saja!

.

Zhoumi menghabiskan hari pertama liburannya dengan berlatih basket di indoor sekolah.

Meski sekolah libur, dia tetap dapat akses bebas masuk keluar sekolah semaunya. Lha wong dia punya segala kunci duplikat di sekolah ini mulai dari kunci gerbang, kunci setiap ruangan, sampai kunci indoor sekalipun.

Well, jangan iri begitu. Zhoumi hanya menggunakan 'sedikit' kekuasaan yang dimilikinya sebagai anak pemilik kepala sekolah. Satu lagi, dia juga bebas masuk sekolah sesiang apapun sesuka hati -untuk satu ini Zhoumi juga mengkhususkan Yunho. Toh mereka jenius juga, jadi tak bakal berpengaruh banyak jika melewatkan satu atau dua kelas.

Nah karena kekuasaan dan kewenangan khusus yang dimiliki Zhoumi itulah banyak namja maupun yeojya penjilat di sekolah ini yang mau berteman dengannya. Sayangnya dia tak cukup tertarik. Dan satu-satunya yang dia cap berteman dengannya di sekolah ini bukan untuk kekuasannya hanyalah Lee Sungmin. Oke selain Yunho dan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Berbalut seragam klub basketnya, kaus v neck tanpa lengan warna biru dengan strip horizontal di seperempat atas bagian depan -menyisakan space tak berstrip untuk nomor di dada- sementara sepertiga bawahnya berderet nama sponsor dan bagian belakang polos kecuali nama dan nomor yang tertera di punggung serta celana biru polos selutut dengan nomor di masing-masing sisi celana. Tambahan artikel ban kapten tersemat di lengan kanannya dan sebuah bandana biru terang melingkari rambut lurus oranyenya. Zhoumi menggiring bola zig-zag seakan ada hambatan di lintasan yang dia lalui, berputar pelan sebentar ketika sampai di jarak tembak ideal seolah sedang mengelabuhi lawan, dan menembaknya ke ring dengan gaya sangat keren. Masuk tentu saja.

"Hebat sunbae!"

Tepukan tangan terdengar bersama munculnya namja yang kemarin diantar pulang Zhoumi.

"Hm kau lagi. Sedang apa di sini?" Zhoumi memperhatikan penampilan Henry -kemarin dia sudah bertanya pada Sungmin via ponsel siapa nama namja manis itu dan mendapat sorakan heboh tak jelas dari Sungmin- celana jeans putih selutut dengan atasan kaus putih polos dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru.

"Hm? Aku hanya mau menemanimu sun-"

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung Henry"

Zhoumi kembali berkutat dengan bolanya.

Henry mengerjapkan mata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

'Dia memanggil namaku? Dan bahkan aku bisa memanggilnya hyung?'

Henry tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menghilang di balik kelopak.

"Ah semoga hari ini hujan!" Henry duduk di tepi lapangan, menyilakan kaki dan kedua tangan ditopang di dagu. Memperhatikan Zhoumi yang dengan gesitnya memainkan bola di tangan.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Henry?" Zhoumi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke Henry.

Henry menggeleng dan hanya tersenyum manis, "Ani hyung."

Dan entah keyakinan dari mana, Zhoumi percaya Henry bukan termasuk satu dari sekian banyak penjilat di sekolah ini. Karena Henry teman dekat Sungmin dan dongsaeng tercintanya itu sangat menyayangi dan mempercayai Henry mungkin?

.

"Boo sini!"

Yunho menepuk pelan pahanya. Dia sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur lurus ke depan di tepi danau dekat kompleks apartemennya. Mobil sport-nya terparkir agak jauh dari danau mengingat untuk sampai ke sini harus berjalan kaki melewati bukit yang cukup tinggi. Lukisan alam yang terbentang di depannya saat ini sungguh menyejukan indera penglihat. Tak salah dia mengajak Jaejoong ke sini. Lihat saja eksperi namja cantik itu sekarang. Mata masih terpana dengan jernih air danau yang dikelilingi rumpunan bunga, kupu-kupu berterbangan di atasnya, dan saking jernihnya air, kau bahkan bisa melihat ikan-ikan berenang ke sana ke mari. Ditambah lagi langit biru cerah yang menaungi tempat ini. Perfecto!

"Oke Yun~"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho, tapi langsung mematung begitu sampai di depan Yunho yang masih menepuk pahanya, "kau menyuruhku duduk di pahamu Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu dengan ujung jari memainkan t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Dan jangan ingatkan aku betapa bahagianya wajah Yunho sekarang. Seperti ahjumma yang melihat kilau berlian saja.

"Kau lama Boo!"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga namja manis yang lebih tua darinya itu roboh dengan pantat mendarat di pahanya. Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang dan meletakkan kepala di pundak Jaejoong, menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh di dekapannya.

Jaejoong menahan sorakan bahagia yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana kau tak bahagia jika berada dalam posisi ini dengan orang yang kau kagumi? Duduk di pahanya dengan kaki lurus ke depan sementara di samping masing-masing kakimu diapit kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa wajah tampannya mendarat manis di pundakmu.

Jadi jangan heran kalau detak jantung Jaejoong semakin liar. Tak pernah ada di kamusnya dia bisa berkontak seintim ini dengan namja yang sudah hampir 3 tahun dipujanya dalam diam.

"Yunnie, apa benar kau tak ingat padaku?"

Keputusan salah bagi Jaejoong untuk menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Omona~ jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat!

"Hm?"

Yunho malah asyik membenamkan wajah ke ceruk leher Jaejoong.

'Wangi~'

Mati-matian Jaejoong tidak mendesah, "Apa kau benar-benar lupa kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hm?" Yunho tak mengangkat wajah barang sesenti pun.

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "kau menyebalkan Yun! Dari tadi cuma ham hem gak jelas. Sebenarnya..."

.  
>"Ahs~"<p>

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dan terisak pelan memegangi kaki kanan yang terkilir.

Hari mulai gelap dan taman tempatnya singgah ini sudah sepi, sementara satu kakinya tak bisa berjalan.

Jaejoong terlalu baik hati sampai-sampai mau memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi untuk mengembalikan seekor burung kecil yang sepertinya terjatuh dari sarang di atas pohon. Dan yah ketika dia mulai beranjak turun setelah dengan aman meletakkan burung kuning kecil imut-imut itu bersama sang induk, kakinya terpeleset mengakibatkan dia jatuh dari ketinggian yang masih 5 meter.

"Tolong!" Jaejoong memutuskan berteriak minta bantuan. Jaejoong tengok kanan kiri berharap seseorang siapapun lewat dan menolongnya. Mana ponsel tercintanya sudah beristirahat tenang kehabisan baterai pula.

"Hm."

Seorang namja jongkok di depan Jaejoong, "kau tak bisa jalan?" Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Dia memperhatikan namja di depannya. Celananya sama dengan celana seragam sekolahnya. Tapi untuk atasan tak diketahui, mengingat namja tadi mengenakan jaket.

Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan namja di depannya kaget saat dia sudah ada di gendongan penolongnya, dengan bridal style pula.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

.  
>"Kau ingat Yun?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.<p>

Yunho mengangkat wajah dari leher Jaejoong dan menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah bersalah. Mau bagaimana lagi, nyatanya dia tak menemukan kepingan kejadian tadi di memorinya.

Menghela nafas pelan, "hah... Intinya saat itu aku mulai memikirkanmu. Dan saat tahu di sekolah bahwa kau adalah juara umum terlebih kita selalu sekelas aku semakin mengagumimu. Yah biarpun kau terkenal acuh dan tak suka bersosialisasi."

"Kita sekelas Boo?" tanya Yunho inosen.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan dahinya, "kau bahkan tak tahu kita sekelas Yun? Aish payah! Pasti karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan namja manis kelas 11, Lee Sungmin itu. Hah kenapa aku bisa suka padamu ya?"

Yunho hanya menggaruk belakang kepala, lalu berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, "Minnie itu dongsaeng tercintaku dengan Zhoumi. Yah meskipun kami sempat jatuh cinta beneran padanya sih."

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Yunho, "mwo? Kalian sempat mencintai Sungmin? Ah betapa beruntungnya namja manis itu dicintai dua pangeran sekolah sekaligus."

Yunho kembali merapatkan jarak, "kau cemburu Jae?"

Jaejoong manyun.

"Ah iya Boo, apa kau yang selalu memberiku buku tanpa identitas pengirim setiap akhir pekan di laci meja?"

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak sebentar, lalu dia menganggukan kepala ragu.

'Aish ketahuan'

CUP

Yunho mengecup pelan pipi kanan Jaejoong. Mungkin dia sudah belajar dari Kyuhyun?

"Gomawo BooJaejoongie."

.

"Capek hyung?"

Henry menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Zhoumi dan mengelap keringat yang menetes dari wajah tampan koala satu itu dengan handuk kecil yang dia ambil dari ransel Zhoumi yang terbuka.

"Hm."

Zhoumi membiarkan Henry membersihkan wajahnya meski namja manis itu sedikit berjinjit.

Dia jadi teringat kebiasaan Sungmin yang langsung memberi minum dan mengelap keringatnya saat latihan berduanya dengan Yunho selesai.

"Kau melamun hyung?" tanya Henry sambil menggerakkan satu tangan yang lain di depan wajah Zhoumi.

"Troublesome!" Zhoumi mengambil pelan handuk di tangan Henry dan melanjutkan membersihkan wajah dan lengannya sendiri.

.

"Asyik hujan!"

Zhoumi hanya mengernyit heran mendengar celotehan Henry.

Well, sekarang mereka di dalam mobil Zhoumi dan bersiap pulang. Sebenarnya Henry juga bawa mobil sendiri, tapi dia kekeh mau diantar pulang Zhoumi. Jadinya mobil putih Henry ditinggal di sekolah dan dijemput nanti oleh sopirnya. Sekolah tetap dijaga walaupun liburan omong-omong.

"Hyung, kencan sama aku yuk!"

Zhoumi serentak menginjak rem mobil. Apa hobaenya ini sudah gila?

"Troublesome! Bercandamu tak lucu Henry Lau!" Zhoumi mendelik ke arah Henry.

"Aku serius hyung! Bukannya aku tak tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Minnie, tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tahu kau bisa melupakan cintamu pada Minnie" mochi eyes attack yang hanya mengingatkan Zhoumi pada bunny eyes Sungmin. Kenapa semua yang ada pada Henry mengingatkannya pada Sungmin?

Zhoumi membuang muka.

"Sekali saja hyung. Ayolah! Kau harus mau berkencan denganku kalau mobil yang melintas di jalan ini nanti berwarna merah. Ya hyung ya?" Henry mengguncang pelan bahu Zhoumi.

"Hah, troublesome. Terserahmu lah!"

Kesepakatan tercapai.

5 menit menunggu dan belum ada satu pun mobil yang melaju di depan mereka.

Henry semakin panik. Kepanikannya bertambah 3 kali lipat saat terdengar sayup-sayup suara mobil mendekat.

'Ku mohon merah Tuhan~'

Dan Zhoumi hanya memutar bola mata saat mobil yang melewati mereka berwarna hitam.

"Sekali lagi ya hyung?" Henry memasang muka memelas.

"Troublesome!"

3 menit penuh ketegangan bagi Henry dan sekali lagi berakhir dengan kekecewaan saat mobil selanjutnya yang lewat berwarna putih.

"Menyerah Henry?" Zhoumi mencibir.

"Sekali lagi hyung. Aku mohon~ Ini yang terakhir. Janji!" tangan dengan gestur 'swear'.

"Troublesome!"

10 menit menunggu. Henry menutup mata saat telinganya menangkap suara mobil mendekat.

'Ku mohon Tuhan!'

Ketika Henry membuka mata, dia harus membuang jauh asa berkencan dengan Zhoumi.

Wajah masam ditekuk sempurna sampai dagu menyentuh pangkal leher. Mata berkaca-kaca. Tubuh merosot sedikit dari posisi awal duduk. Bahu berguncang menahan isak tangis.

Melihat itu Zhoumi jadi tak tega.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi Henry?"

Henry mengangkat wajah cepat dan menatap Zhoumi tak percaya.

"Ini yang terakhir Henry!"

"Ah sudahlah hyung. Mungkin aku memang tak bisa berkencan denganmu walau hanya sekali" Henry menekuk wajah lagi.

"Henry lihat! Itu mobil terakhir kita!" seru Zhoumi.

Henry memejamkan mata, 'ku mohon sekali lagi Tuhan~' dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

SHINING TWILIGHT

Chapter 8 : Messed up

Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang dengan perasaan teraduk.

'Aish apa tak apa seperti ini?'

Dia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali bangun, duduk, lalu berbaring lagi. Tak tahu saja pose itu sangat menggoda bagi author.

Menghela nafas, dia memilih menyelimuti diri sebatas dada dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

CKLEK

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan atensi ke pintu kamar yang terbuka namun lima detik setelahnya kembali tertutup. Menyisakan sesosok namja tegap berbalut piyama katun warna putih bersandar di pintu.

"Kau yakin Boo?" Yunho berjalan pelan dan merendah tepat di tepi ranjang.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"Hah, kau aneh sekali Boo!"

Yunho mengusap wajah pelan walaupun tak ada sesuatu menempel di wajah tampannya.

Bagaimana ini tak aneh? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong meminta dijemput dari rumah dan mengatakan mau menginap di apartemennya. Seakan belum cukup aneh, dia juga minta Yunho untuk 'menyentuh'nya.

Memang selama seminggu liburan ini mereka semakin intim. Tapi rasanya untuk sampai ke tahap 'itu' terlalu dini dan riskan. Bukannya Yunho tak mau, dia juga jujur ingin melakukannya dengan Jaejoong, tapi tidak dengan alasan dan status yang tak jelas seperti ini.

Ya, pernyataan cinta memang belum terucap dari masing-masing pihak. Biarpun mereka memang saling menyukai, tapi kejelasan status tetap esensial kan? Dan Yunho tak mau memanfaatkan situasi biarpun Jaejoong sendiri yang memintanya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah Yun~" meski tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, Jaejoong menganggukan kepala sekali lagi.

"Katakan ada apa sebenarnya Jae?"

Yunho berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk Jaejoong.

"Tak apa Yun. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukannya saja."

Yunho mengerang frustrasi, "kenapa kau membuat dirimu seperti ini Jae?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, "maksudmu apa Yunnie?"

Yunho mempererat pelukannya, "Kenapa kau membuat dirimu seperti namja murahan yang mengobral diri pada namja lain Jae?"

"AKU TAK PEDULI JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak, air matanya mulai  
>mengalir.<p>

Yunho segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau mau melakukannya atau tidak Yunho?"

Yunho mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong, "kau yang memaksa Jae!"

Perlahan bibir Yunho turun ke hidung, mengecupnya pelan, beralih ke pipi dan menciumnya lama, lalu berlabuh di bibir pink Jaejoong yang dari awal sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Ingin rasanya Yunho melumat kasar bibir kenyal ini. Tapi entahlah, nalurinya berkata 'jangan'. Jadinya dia hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja.

Jaejoong mulai menangis lagi di antara ciuman pertama mereka. Salah jika dia mengira Yunho dengan senang hati akan menyentuhnya karena dia yang memintanya sendiri.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong menangis, karena aliran air matanya juga membasahi wajah Yunho, tapi dia tak berhenti, dia harus tahu titik terang mengapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini.

Bibir Yunho beralih ke leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma khas namja cantik itu, lalu mencium dan menggigitnya di titik yang tepat.

"Ah Yun~" Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Dan saat Yunho mulai melucuti kancing piyamanya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga sampai membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu membenamkan wajah pada kakinya yang dilipat. Bahu berguncang dan dia terisak lagi.

.

Yunho mengecup sayang kepala Jaejoong.

"Jadi karena appamu memaksa pindah ke Jepang, kau jadi begini Jae? Kau takut tak bisa bertemu denganku lagi dan memutuskan melakukan hal tadi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya, "aku takut setiap kali memikirkan kita tak dapat bertemu la-"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho memotong dengan mendekapnya erat, "kau membuatku sangat khawatir Boo. Jangan pernah sekali lagi memintaku untuk menyentuhmu atau kau akan berakhir tak bisa berjalan 3 hari penuh. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitimu tadi Boo."

"Maafkan aku Yunnie."

Jaejoong membalas erat pelukan Yunho. Dekapan hangat ini membuat kecemasannya berkurang sedikit. Dia tak mau lagi berpikir kalau mereka akan berpisah. Ya satu-satunya jalan dia harus berani berbicara pada appanya sendiri. Resiko urusan nanti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada ayahmu Jae!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata Yunho. Baru sedetik pikiran tadi melintas dan sekarang malah Yunho yang mau melakukannya. Tidak! Terlalu beresiko untuk orang luar macam Yunho kalau berbicara pada appanya.

"Jangan Yun! Kau tak tahu seberapa keras dan galaknya appaku. Kau bahkan bisa mati kalau menentang keputusannya!"

Yunho menggeleng dan mengecup kening Jaejoong sekali lagi, "tak peduli Boo. Pokoknya aku akan tetap berjuang agar kau bisa di sini. Kalau appamu tetap memaksa... Baiklah mungkin aku akan menculikmu dan aku nikahi detik itu juga sekalian!"

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan, "kau membuatku malu saja Yunnie!"

.  
>."Mimi-ge aku mau cotton candy itu!" tunjuk Henry semangat ke stand penjual permen kapas tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Zhoumi duduk di taman bermain ini.<p>

Zhoumi hanya memutar bola mata.

Oke, salahnya seminggu lalu memberi satu kesempatan lagi. Dan yah kalian bisa menebak kalau mobil terakhir dari taruhan mereka berwarna merah. Jadilah seminggu ini Zhoumi berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' bocah manja berisik -pendapat pribadi- tapi manis ini.

Dan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Henry mulai memanggil Zhoumi dengan sebutan sayang 'Mimi-ge'.

Namun sialnya segala kemanjaan Henry padanya justru mengingatkan kembali pada namja berinisial LS. Bedanya kalau dia dengan senang hati mengikuti setiap kemauan LS, kali ini decakan pelan selalu keluar dari bibirnya setiap hendak menuruti semua kemauan Henry. Padahal kan niatnya kencan dengan Henry untuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada LS. Lha ini kok malah jadi selalu teringat?

Dengan malas Zhoumi mendekati stand penjual permen kapas dan membeli satu lalu beranjak kembali ke tempat Henry duduk dan menyerahkan permen tadi.

"Gomawo Mimi-ge" Henry nyengir senang dan langsung memakan permen kapasnya dengan rakus.

"Troublesome!" Zhoumi mengelus pelan ujung bibir Henry yang belepotan terkena serpihan permen, "pelan-pelan saja makannya. Toh aku tak akan merebutnya darimu Henry."

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil di akhir dan membuat Henry menghentikan kegiatan melahap permen kapasnya. Bola mata Henry membulat dan memandang takjub pada Zhoumi.

"Waeyo?" Zhoumi risih juga dipandang seperti itu.

Henry menggelengkan kepala, 'ah Mimi-ge semakin tampan saja kalau tersenyum. Aku makin cinta padamu ge!' batinnya semangat.

Usai puas menikmati kebersamaan di taman bermain -well, sepertinya cuma Henry yang menikmati karena Zhoumi terus saja bertingkah ogah-ogahan- mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Tentu Zhoumi mengantar Henry pulang dulu. Bukannya apa, dia itu tipe gentleman ingat?

"Gege, apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" tanya Henry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela mobil yang sengaja dibuka sedikit.

Zhoumi berpikir sejenak, "jangan terlalu berharap Henry. Justru semua tingkah lakumu mengingatkanku pada Minnie-yah. Sepertinya kencan ini tak akan berhasil. Kalau aku bersikap baik padamu, menuruti semua keinginanmu, itu hanya karena kau bertingkah layaknya Sungmin. Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu!" tandas Zhoumi sembari kembali konsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetir.

Henry menunduk, menggigit bibir bawah keras, berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa agar tak menangis di depan Zhoumi.

Padahal dia terlanjur berharap dengan penjajakan ini. Apalagi Sungmin juga selalu menyemangatinya untuk terus berusaha dekat dengan Zhoumi. Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia. Bahkan Zhoumi tega berkata sangat menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Jadi begitu ya hyung?" lirih Henry, bahkan dia mengganti artikel '-ge' kembali menjadi 'hyung'.

Zhoumi tak membalas. Karena dia sebenarnya juga sangsi dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

'Apa aku keterlaluan?'

"Berhenti hyung!"

Zhoumi tak menggubris.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI HYUNG!"

Teriakan Henry sukses mengagetkan Zhoumi dan merangsangnya menginjak rem, "kau apa-apaan Henry Lau?"

"Turunkan aku di sini hyung!" pinta Henry lirih dan applause karena dia tak menangis.

"Kau jangan bercanda Henry. Rumahmu masih jauh kau tahu?" bentak Zhoumi kesal.

"PEDULI APA KAU HYUNG?" Henry berteriak lagi, "bukannya satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang kau pedulikan hanya Sungmin, Sungmin, dan SUNGMIN HAH?"

Tangan Zhoumi sudah terangkat untuk menampar Henry, tapi dia sadar dia tak boleh menyakiti namja ini. Bisa dibenci seumur hidup kalau Minnie tahu dia menyakiti sahabat terdekatnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak jadi menamparku karena takut Sungmin marah hyung. Apa kau tak bisa sedetik saja berhenti memikirkannya dan merelakan Sungmin bahagia dengan Kyuhyun?"

Zhoumi tersentak, 'bagaimana dia tahu?'

"Sudahlah hyung. Sampai kapanpun di otakmu hanya ada Sungmin. Annyeong~"

Henry membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju rumahnya yang masih berjarak 2 kilometer.

Zhoumi tak segera melajukan mobil. Dia masih mematung di mobil.

Memukul keras stir mobil hingga terdengar bunyi memekakan telinga lalu menenggelamkan wajah di sana, "mianhae Henry..."

.

Seminggu pertama liburan di rumah keluarga Lee.

Dua calon menantu -meskipun belum sungkem langsung dengan Mr dan Mrs Lee, tapi anggap saja begitu- keluarga ini sedang heboh sendiri di depan play station di ruang keluarga.

Apalagi kalau bukan battle game.

Sesekali teriakan penuh kemenangan menggema disusul decakan pelan. Satu tangan meninju udara dan tawa mencemooh. Ekspresi begitulah yang bergantian nampak di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Minho. Ah tapi tetap saja yang paling tampan itu adik author, Choi Minho. Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Lalu di manakah anak-anak keluarga Lee yang manis, imut-imut, polos, dan cantik itu?

Tangan bersilang di dada, bibir mengerucut, pipi menggembung, mata memincing. Ekspresi identik itu bergelayut di wajah manis -ah si bungsu tak suka disebut manis, pendapat pribadinya dia itu manly- Lee Sungmin dan Lee Taemin yang duduk berdampingan di sofa masih di ruangan yang sama.

Ini sudah menit ke-60 mereka dianggurkan -oke kosakata yang jelek- didiamkan dan dicueki oleh pasangan masing-masing.

"Hyung sih punya kekasih maniak game! Kan jadinya Minho hyung ketularan!"

"Stop mukul lengan Lee Taemin! Biarpun Kyu maniak game, kalau dasarnya Minho gak suka juga dia gak bakalan mau diajak Kyu main segitu lamanya!"

"Ah pokoknya salah hyung. Titik."

"Stop ngerucutin bibir! Dilihat dari manapun juga ini salah mereka berdua!"

"Jangan nunjuk Minho hyung! Jelas-jelas ini salah Kyuhyun hyung! Dan jangan melotot padaku hyung!"

"Pabboya dongsaeng! Kalau salah Kyu jangan ngambek ke aku dong?"

Taemin memalingkan wajah.

"Ehem, apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Kalian ganggu kami battle game aja Sungmin hyung, Taeminnie"

Taemin langsung nemplok ke pangkuan Minho, "habisnya hyung sih cuekin aku. Kan jadi sebel! Apa hyung udah gak sayang aku lagi?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serentak memutar bola mata.

Minho mengusap sayang kepala Taemin, "bukannya begitu chagi, tapi hyung sedang serius bermain dengan Kyuhyun hyung. Jadi bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?"

Taemin mencubit pinggang Minho keras dan berlalu naik tangga dengan langkah bedebam ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun cekikikan sementara Minho memasang wajah frustrasi.

Sungmin berhenti ketawa, "Aku kejar Taemin dulu. Bisa gawat kalau dia ngambek beneran."

Sungmin beranjak dan menyusul Taemin.

"Untung saja Minnie chagi gak seekstrim chagiyamu" Kyuhyun ber-thumbdown-ria di depan Minho.

Minho menghela nafas, "hah aku yakin kalau kau pacaran dengan Sungmin hyung saat dia seusia Taeminnie kau juga akan merasakan penderitaanku. Aish sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut main lagi hyung!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali ke battle game mereka.

"Sudahlah Minnie jangan ngambek lagi."

Sungmin mengelus kepala Taemin yang sedangtelungkup di atas ranjang kamarnya.

Taemin berbalik, "siapa yang ngambek hyung? Orang aku cuma mau ngambil lolipop ini!" tunjuk Taemin ke tangan kirinya.

Sungmin menepuk dahi, "sialan! Kirain kau ngambek beneran Minnie. Kan susah kalau ngadepin kamu yang lagi ngambek. Bisa-bisa tabungan ludes sekejap buat beli semua yang kau mau!"

Taemin hanya nyengir mengedikan bahu dan keluar dari kamar.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengikuti dongsaengnya turun.

Pemandangan belum berganti.

Kyuhyun dan Minho penuh determinasi tinggi berkonsentrasi pada layar PS di depannya. Membuat kakak beradik Lee kita jengah.

"Kyu udahan dong mainnya!"

"Ah Minnie chagi ganggu aja. Lagi seru ini!"

Sungmin manyun. Kalau diminta baik-baik tak mempan, artinya harus dengan ancaman. Ayo siapkan ancaman yang bagus Lee Sungmin!

"Kalau kau tak mau berhenti sekarang juga, jangan harap kau bisa menciumku untuk seminggu ke depan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hening

Jenius Lee Sungmin!

"Hei Minho, kenapa diam? Giliranmu tahu!"

Ngok

Sungmin pundung di pojokan, Taemin tertawa geli.

"Apa bibirku sudah gak seksi dan menggoda lagi Kyu? Apa aku harus oplas bibir?" ratap Sungmin yang makin membuat Taemin terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ancamanmu gak mempan hyung. Sini aku tunjukin ancaman yang canggih hyung!" Taemin mengelus pelan pundak Sungmin dan menyeretnya duduk di sofa lagi.

"Ya Choi Minho kalau kau tak segera melepaskan tangan dari stik game laknat itu, jangan harap kau dapat 'jatah' bulan depan!"

Hening

Ngok

Sungmin sudah bersiap tertawa sepuasnya dengan kegagalan ancaman dongsaeng tercintanya itu sebelum-

"Chagi jangan begitu! Bukannya kita sudah sepakat sebulan sekali? Ya chagi ya? Tarik kata-kata itu!"

-Minho membanting stik game-nya dan sujud di hadapan Taemin dengan wajah benar-benar memelas macam orang hidup depresi tapi tak berani mati.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kompak cengo sementara Taemin nyengir penuh kemenangan dan dengan dengan cuek membuka bungkus lolipop lalu memakannya.

Setelah beberapa detik penuh keheningan, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Minho penuh dramatisasi.

"KAU!" mata melotot penuh amarah, "beraninya kau menyentuh Taemin ya Choi Minho!"

Sungmin bersiap memukuli Minho dengan bantal yang diambilnya secara kasar dari sofa, tapi Minho keburu lari tunggang langgang, "ampun hyung! Sumpah baru sekali!" Minho membentuk simbol 'peace'.

Sungmin tak peduli, dia tetap berlari mengejar Minho. Dan jadilah adegan kejar-kejaran a la mafia siang itu di kediaman Lee.

"Taemin masih 15 tahun kau sadar itu Minho?"

Satu bantal melayang telak mengenai kepala Minho. Sekarang bahkan Sungmin mengambil vas yang diambil dari meja yang dia lewati untuk mengejar Minho.

"Jangan kabur kau Minho!"

"Ampun hyung! Sumpah Taemin yang maksa aku, walaupun aku kepengin juga-ups!"

"Kurang ajar kau! Mana mungkin Taemin yang polos itu minta begituan. Pasti kaunya yang mesum!"

Vas melayang. Minho bersyukur dalam hati lemparan Sungmin tak tepat mengenai wajah gantengnya. Itu kan aset terpentingnya.

"Justru karena dia polos hyung!" Minho masih berlari, kali ini dengan lintasan mengitari sofa yang diduduki Taemin.

"Alasan kau!"

Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat calon menantu di keluarga ini -sama seperti dirinya- menderita segera menghentikan Sungmin dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Minnie-yah. Bukannya kau juga sudah melakukannya denganku hm?" Kyuhyun mengecup pundak Sungmin.

"Tapi Taemin masih terlalu muda Kyu. Dia bahkan baru 15 tahun. Dasar Minho yadong!"

Minho duduk di samping Taemin -masih asyik menjilati lolipop- dengan nafas terengah dan wajah berkeringat.

"Bukan salahku sepenuhnya hyung. Salah kalian juga!" Minho berhasil ngomong setelah menormalkan nafas.

Sungmin yang sudah mulai tenang di dekapan Kyuhyun mengernyit, "maksudmu?"

"Kalian ingat hari pertama liburan dan kita menginap di rumah ini?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk serempak. Itu seminggu lalu.

"Nah saat tengah malam Taemin minta ditemani ke dapur mengambil susu kotak. Benar kan chagi?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Waktu kembali ke kamar, kami mendengar desahan-desahan mencurigakan dari dalam kamar Sungmin hyung. Taemin terus bertanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Aku bingung harus jawab apa, jadi ku bilang saja kalian sedang olahraga ranjang."

Sekali lagi Kyumin couple kompak -sweatdrop. Istilah macam apa itu?

"Dan Taemin terus merengek minta ngintip. Aku tahu privasi, jadi mencegahnya. Eh chagiya malah ngambek. Tahu sendiri kan kalau Taemin ngambek?"

Anggukan kepala kompak.

"Dia mengancam putus kalau aku gak kasih tahu olahraga ranjang itu apa. Karena aku sangat mencintai baby Taemin dan lagi wajahnya saat itu benar-benar rapeable, jadi aku praktikan di kamarnya. Begitu hyung." Minho menutup penjelasan dengan bersender di bahu sang kekasih, Taemin mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"SALAHMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari begitu melihat Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang menimpuknya dengan gelas yang diambil dari meja.

"AMPUN MINNIE!"

Taeminho tertawa prihatin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

SHINING TWILIGHT

Chapter 9 : Final Result

Kediaman Kim, 06.30 pm

Lima hari terlewat sejak insiden kita-tahu-apa di apartemen Jung Yunho.

Dengan cekatan Kim Jaejoong memindahkan mangkuk-mangkuk penuh makanan lezat, panci dengan uap menyembul, piring-piring keramik kosong, sumpit-semua piranti makan malam ke atas meja. Tidak sendiri, dibantu Yunho.

Setelah semua piranti tertata apik, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan. Menyisakan tempat di hadapan mereka untuk Mr. Kim. Beliau sedang membersihkan diri sepulang mengurusi bisnis dari Jepang jam enam tadi.

Dan yah kalau kalian tanya mengapa Yunho hadir hari ini, tentu saja untuk membatalkan keinginan calon mertu-ehem maksudnya Mr. Kim memindahkan Jaejoong ke Jepang. Yunho sepenuhnya sadar ini urusan internal keluarga, tapi titik berat masalah di sini bertumpu pada ketidakmauan Jaejoong sendiri untuk pindah. Dan kalau pun Jaejoong secara personal setuju pindah, dia akan menggagalkannya juga sih. Jadi ya memang niat ikut campur sejak awal.

Makan malam berjalan damai. Denting antar piranti menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang mengalun.

Nyatanya Mr. Kim lebih berminat terhadap sajian lezat yang terhidang daripada namja tampan yang duduk di sebelah putranya. Dan kalian tidak perlu cemas kalau-kalau Yunho frustrasi dan ber-headdesk ria sebab tak dianggap oleh calon mertu-Mr. Kim. Dia tetap stay cool dan menyelesaikan makan sesuai tata krama.

Baru setelah makan malam usai dan mereka semua beranjak ke ruang tamu, Mr. Kim mood menginterogasi namja tampan itu. Perut nomor satu eh?

"Namamu anak muda?" Mr. Kim bertanya sembari memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah penampilan Yunho -di sini Yunho bersyukur dia memilih style semi formal.

Yunho berdiri dan membungkuk sopan, "Jung Yunho imnida ahjussi" lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Temanmu Jae? Tumben sekali kau mengundang teman ke rumah" Mr. Kim menatap awas putranya.

Sedikit menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, "ne appa. Dia teman sekelas Jae."

Atensi Mr. Kim kembali pada Yunho, "maksudmu ke rumah ini?" benar-benar tanpa basa-basi ahjussi satu ini.

"Um, apa benar ahjussi mau memindahkan Jaejoong ke Jepang?" Yunho bertanya lantang.

Mr. Kim mendelik sesaat pada putranya. Dan Jaejoong semakin mengkerut setelahnya. Sepertinya namja manis ini terlalu takut pada appanya. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau dia sendiri yang berbicara pada appanya. Mungkin belum sampai intinya sudah mewek duluan?

"Korelasinya denganmu?" extreme to the point.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "Mianhamnida sebelumnya. Bisakah ahjussi membatalkan hal itu karena sejatinya Jaejoong tak mau pindah ke Jepang?"

Kontak mata tetap terjaga meski Yunho sebenarnya gentar juga. Aura mengintimidasi Mr. Kim benar-benar terlalu!

"Benar begitu Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk takut-takut, "mian appa, Jae tak ingin pindah dari Korea"

"Jadi bisakah ahjussi membatalkannya? Tenang saja, kalau pun ahjussi tetap pindah ke Jepang, saya berjanji bertanggungjawab terhadap kehidupan putra ahjussi di sini" kau benar-benar seme sejati Jung Yunho!

BRAK

Meja sekat di antara mereka berderak.

Mr. Kim berdiri dan menunjuk marah pada Yunho, "beraninya kau! Apa kau pikir aku tak sanggup membiayai kehidupan putraku dan membahagiakannya, Jung Yunho?"

.

Lima hari kedamaian menyambangi kehidupan seorang Zhoumi.

Lima hari tanpa dering memekakan telinga pertanda telpon masuk dari Henry, lima hari tanpa bunyi pesan masuk yang biasanya rutin tiga kali setiap jam, lima hari tanpa permintaan jemput dan kencan, lima hari tanpa rengekan minta dibelikan sesuatu, lima hari tanpa Henry Lau.

Lima hari yang damai-

-dan begitu sepi.

Di titik ini Zhoumi baru sadar dia lebih menyukai hidup yang berisik dengan kehadiran bocah bernama Henry Lau sekalipun dia cinta damai dan benci keributan.

Dan titik balik atas segala kerinduan -mati-matian Zhoumi tidak mengakui kalau dia memang rindu- yang dia rasa ada di sini.

Sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah tak jauh dari kompleks apartemen Yunho.

Bertanya nomor kamar seseorang pada resepsionis.

Zhoumi beranjak ke lift menuju lantai 26 setelah sebelumnya menemui pemilik kompleks apartemen di ruangan pribadinya.

Well, cukup lima hari Zhoumi bertahan tanpa usikan khas seorang Henry. Tadi pagi dia menelpon nae dongsaeng Lee Sungmin menanyakan kabar 'kekasih'nya.

Betapa tidak gentleman-nya dia. Betapa jahatnya dia. Betapa teganya dia. Betapa dia menyakiti Henry.

Itulah sederetan omelan tanpa jeda Sungmin yang diterima Zhoumi.

Dan sebelum telinganya terancam tuli, Zhoumi segera menanyakan keberadaan Henry.

Hingga sampailah Zhoumi di sini, apartemen tempat Henry bertemu dengan namja cyber dating-nya. Peduli setan kalau Henry berkencan dengan namja lain. Toh ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka. Cyber dating pula.

Ah betapa beruntungnya Zhoumi mengingat sang kekasih selalu terbuka pada Sungmin...

TING

Zhoumi keluar dari lift setelah sampai di lantai 26. Dengan mata koalanya dia mencari-cari kamar bernomor 115.

Begitu ketemu, langsung saja dia membuka pintu dengan card identity yang didapat dari pemilik apartemen ketika menemuinya tadi -tentu dengan sedikit kekuasaan yang dimiliki appanya.

Zhoumi shock saat kakinya menapak lantai kamar. Apa yang tertangkap di retina matanya benar-benar...

Henry Lau, namja imut itu...

.

"Kau yakin Yunnie?"

Pertanyaan sama untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam rentang waktu 20 menit.

Yunho mendekap tubuh ramping namja cantik di sebelahnya, "kau tenang saja Boo. Jika ini memang satu-satunya cara agar kau bertahan, pasti akan aku tempuh."

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Yunho "kau tak tahu Yun. Appaku itu mantan juara nasional kendo. Sekali pedangnya mengenai tubuhmu, kau bahkan bisa masuk ruang operasi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti itu."

Bulir-bulir air mata menggenang pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis Boo. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada appamu, dan aku bukan namja pengecut Boo."

Well, pembicaraan alot tadi berujung seperti ini.

Mr. Kim tetap ngotot memaksa Jaejoong ke Jepang sekalipun Yunho sudah berlutut di hadapannya diikuti Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai beranak sungai. Dia merasa tak sepantasnya dirinya yang bukan siapa -siapa dari Yunho mendapat pembelaan luar biasa darinya.

Yunho dengan tingkat kepercayaan sangat tinggi -mendekati angkuh- rela berlutut untuknya.

Tapi toh semua itu tak mampu menggetarkan hati Mr. Kim. Bahkan amarah beliau semakin memuncak tatkala Yunho dengan beraninya menasihati agar mengutamakan kebahagiaan putranya dan tidak memaksakan kehendak. Tak sampai di situ, Yunho juga berani memberi jaminan kebahagiaan Jaejoong jika tetap berada di Korea bersamanya. Hal yang tak akan didapat putranya jika pindah ke Jepang.

Tak pelak sebuah tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersungkur dengan ujung bibir sobek dan darah mengalir.

Satu menit lalu Yunho bangkit, mengusap ujung bibir dengan ibu jarinya, "aku rela tubuhku dilukai seperti apapun asal Anda mengizinkan Jaejoong tetap di sini."

Dan Jaejoong semakin menangis keras.

Ketegangan mereda dengan penawaran Mr. Kim untuk tanding kendo tengah malam ini.  
>Kesepakatan tercapai dan Mr. Kim berlalu ke kamar.<p>

Jaejoong -masih menangis- mendekati Yunho dan memapah tubuhnya rebah ke sofa. Hati-hati dia membersihkan luka di ujung bibir Yunho.

.

Henry meringkuk ketakutan di samping almari dengan tubuh bagian atas terekspos jelas. Bahunya berguncang seiring tangisan kecil dari mulutnya, tak bisa dihitung berapa banyak ruam-ruam merah di leher dan dada namja itu -di sini Zhoumi bersyukur celana Henry masih terpasang dengan baik di kakinya- Ujung bibir terluka dan wajah merah bekas tamparan.

Seorang namja tanpa mengenakan atasan mendekati Henry dan bersiap mendaratkan tangan kanan di pundak Henry sebelum sepasang lengan kekar menyeretnya menjauh dan menjatuhkannya sekali sentak serta menindihnya kuat.

"Brengsek kau!" satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah bagian kanan.

"Brengsek!" satu pukulan lagi di  
>sisi kiri.<p>

Zhoumi menarik tubuh namja yang sudah lemas untuk berdiri-

"Brengsek brengsek brengsek!"

-dan mendaratkan satu tendangan penuh tenaga untuk satu umpatan masing-masing di dada, perut, dan terakhir di kaki hingga namja tadi roboh tanpa perlawanan berarti. Sejak awal Zhoumi sudah berhasil mengunci setiap gerakannya, jadi namja yang hampir pingsan itu tak bisa barang sekalipun melancarkan pukulan balasan.

Tubuh lebam sana sini, darah segar menyembur dari mulut, tangan memegangi perut yang luar biasa nyeri, punggung remuk, dan kaki serasa pincang.

Dan ketika Zhoumi hendak menginjak perut namja sialan itu, Henry memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. Masih dengan terisak, "sudah Mimi-ge!"

Zhoumi membalik badan, memegang erat masing-masing bahu Henry dan mendorongnya kasar hingga punggung Henry menabrak tembok kamar di belakangnya dengan keras, "KAU BILANG SUDAH? Namja yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini hanya mendapat balasan seperti tadi? SUDAH KATAMU? Sial sial sial!"

Kepalan tangan Zhoumi terangkat dan memukul-

Henry memejamkan mata sekuatnya bersiap menerima pukulan dari Zhoumi

-tembok di belakang Henry.

Darah merembes keluar dari punggung tangan Zhoumi. Tak dirasakannya tangan yang mati rasa dengan tulang putih sedikit menyembul di antara daging robek penuh merah darah. Dia terlalu marah dan kecewa dengan semua ini. Dia marah karena namja sialan itu sudah menyentuh Henry. Juga kecewa kenapa dia sadar di saat yang hampir terlambat. Meski memang belum terlambat, tapi perasaannya tak bisa menerima semua ini. Memang bukan salah Henry, tapi entahlah...

Henry membuka mata saat rasa sakit tak kunjung menerpa wajahnya. Dan saat dia sadar tangan Zhoumi terluka parah, isakannya makin kuat terdengar.

Henry tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tak pernah terlintas di otaknya semua ini akan menimpa dirinya. Dan satu hal yang menjadi ketakutan mayor Henry bukan lah tubuhnya yang sudah 'kotor', tapi reaksi Zhoumi padanya setelah semua kejadian ini nanti.

Apa Zhoumi akan marah besar padanya? Apa Zhoumi akan meninggalkannya? Apa Zhoumi akan mengucilkannya?Atau bahkan Zhoumi menganggapnya menjijikan dan tak mau mengenalnya lagi? Apa Zhoumi...?

Air mata Henry turun semakin deras. Padahal dia sudah dari awal bertekad menyerahkan tubuh dan jiwanya hanya untuk Zhoumi seorang. Tapi sekarang...

Biarpun Henry belum sepenuhnya di'sentuh', tapi apa Zhoumi mau menerima tubuh 'bekas' macam dirinya mengingat betapa perfeksionisnya Zhoumi?

Dan tangisan Henry semakin pilu.

.

Angin bertiup pelan menggoyang setiap helaian rambut tiga sosok yang berdiri di atap kediaman Kim.

Dua di antaranya lengkap dengan peralatan kendo kecuali pelindung kepala yang belum terpasang.

Yunho menatap yakin pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya berdiri kaku memegang erat lengan Yunho.

"Ku akui keberanianmu menepati pertarungan kita malam ini Jung Yunho" Mr. Kim masih belum berbalik.

"Saya tetap teguh pada apa yang telah saya katakan Mr. Kim" Yunho merespon mantap.

"Tapi sayang aku sama sekali tak bersimpati padamu karena hal ini anak muda!" membalikkan badan, Mr. Kim beradu pandang dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong berbisik di telinga Yunho, "masih ada waktu untuk mundur Yun. Aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya. Kau pasti akan terluka atau bahkan mati. Ku mohon Yunnie..."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata, Yunho menjawab, "aku pasti akan menang untukmu Boo!"

"Cih! Drama murahan!" Mr. Kim meludah ke samping, "minggir Jae! Biar namja sok satu itu tahu rasa akibat menentang appa!"

Jaejoong mundur pelan melayangkan tatapan memelas -sedikit mengancam- ke appanya seolah 'jangan sampai Yunho terluka parah! Kalau Yunho mati Jae bakal benci appa seumur hidup!'

Mr. Kim tertawa dalam hati. Biarpun Jaejoong itu tipe sangat patuh dan sedikit penakut, tapi kemampuan merajuk dan sikap manja malu-malunya kadang menjadi senjata ampuh.

"Aturan kali ini, jika kau bisa tidak pingsan menahan tiga serangan dariku serta mampu mengenakan pedangmu di bagian apapun tubuhku, kau boleh membawa putraku untuk hidup bersamamu!"

Jaejoong bingung harus marah atau malu mendengarnya. Kok pertarungan ini jadi seperti jawaban appa terhadap lamaran Yunho atas dirinya? Informasi, satu serangan dari appanya bahkan bisa membuat musuh pingsan seketika. Dan ini tiga kali? Apa appanya gila? Jaejoong tak yakin Yunho sanggup bertahan.

Setelah beberapa menit adu pandang, kedua petarung kita bersamaan memakai pelindung kepala. Saling membungkukan badan dan mundur teratur beberapa langkah, menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan strategi untuk menyerang.

Seolah mengitari lingkaran imajiner, keduanya bergerak pelan. Mata tetap tak putus kontak dengan tingkat kewaspadaan sempurna.

Bersamaan maju dan-

PRANG

-Yunho tersungkur dengan mulut memuncratkan darah segar. Pedang kendonya tergeletak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tersungkur.

Padahal sedikit lagi pedang Yunho mengenai dada Mr. Kim. Tapi refleks sebagus mantan juara nasional, menghindar dengan cepat dan Mr. Kim mendaratkan pedangnya pada titik vital di dada Yunho.

Mr. Kim tersenyum mencemooh, "masih bisa bangun Jung Yunho?"

Yunho merangkak menuju tempat pedangnya tergeletak walau pandangan matanya mengabur. Sial! Sepertinya dampak serangan tadi sampai ke matanya. Setelah berhasil digenggam, Yunho menumpukan pedang secara vertikal untuk menopang berat badan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan semua benda di sekitar berbayang ganda.

Meludah cairan rasa metalik dari mulut dan menatap Mr. Kim, "tentu saja ahjussi. Tak semudah itu aku tumbang."

Yunho berdiri sempurna dan memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepalkan tangan. Bukan saatnya menangis walau tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat orang yang disayang menderita sementara dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti ini.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi anak muda!"

Maju bersamaan lagi dan-

PRANG

-kedua kali Yunho tersungkur meski pedang kendonya masih aman di tangan. Belum lagi sempat menjulurkan pedang, perutnya tersodok duluan. Rasanya seperti kram yang terlalu menyakitkan, ingin rasanya dia memuntahkan apa yang ada di perut, tapi lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya cairan merah agak kental. Ini bahkan lebih dahsyat dari serangan yang pertama hingga pelindung kepalanya lepas entah ke mana.

Kali ini Jaejoong memutuskan bergerak. Dihampirinya tubuh Yunho yang tergeletak tanpa pertahanan. Dia bersimpuh dan membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Sudahi saja Yun. Tak apa kalau aku ke Jepang. Aku tak bisa melihatmu tersakiti lebih dari ini" meski bukan saat yang tepat, tapi Jaejoong tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis.

Di ambang pingsan Yunho tersenyum, "aku pasti menang Jae. Kau lihat saja. Aku pasti bisa membawamu! Tinggal satu serangan lagi kan?"

Sudah diambang pingsan akibat dua serangan telak. Satu serangan lagi dan kau pasti akan terkapar pingsan bersimbah darah. Satu serangan lagi kau bilang? Probabilitas mendekati nol persen Jung Yunho!

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah dan memapah Yunho berdiri.

Yunho melepas pelan kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menyangga tubuhnya. Sempoyongan, dia mencoba berdiri tegak meski penglihatannya makin kabur dan darah mengalir dari hidung dan pelipis kanannya.

Yunho mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung dengan punggung tangan lalu menatap berani pada Mr. Kim di depannya.

Mr. Kim mencemooh, "Siap dengan akhir pertarungan ini Yunho?"

"Kapanpun Mr. Kim!"

Mundur beberapa langkah, dan bersamaan maju-

Sepuluh senti.

Sepuluh senti lagi dan Yunho dipastikan terkapar pingsan.

Jaejoong berdiri menamengi tubuh Yunho dari pedang appanya. Lebih dari itu, bibir lembutnya melekat sempurna di bibir Yunho. Otomatis serangan Mr. Kim terhenti dalam jarak yang cukup krusial.

Sepuluh detik pertarungan terjeda.

Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga Yunho, "sekarang cepat arahkan pedangmu pada appa Yunnie!"

Seketika Yunho sadar dan-

DUG

-pedangnya mendarat meski pelan di perut Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim tersentak. Sulit dipercaya ia bisa kalah dalam taruhan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Membuka penutup kepala, "meski agak tak fair, tapi aku akui kalian menang."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat lalu menyeretnya berlari turun dari atap.

Menyisakan Mr. Kim berdiri terdiam tapi kemudian senyum kecil tersungging di bibir. Menengadah menatap langit, "putra kita sudah dewasa chagi. Semoga kau tak marah kalau putra kita berjodoh dengan sesama namja."

Berharap sang istri tercinta di surga sana mendengar.

.

Henry menatap langit-langit kamar tak fokus.

Well, setelah Zhoumi bisa sedikit menetralisir amarah, tanpa kata dia melepas jaket yang dipakainya lalu membungkus tubuh Henry dengan jaket merah itu. Memastikan jaket terpasang rapi menutup tubuh penuh bercak kemerahan Henry, Zhoumi menggendongnya keluar dari kamar 115 menuju mobil sportnya di parkiran. Dan Henry hanya bisa membenamkan wajah lebih dalam lagi ke dada bidang Zhoumi.

'Mimi-ge menolongku pasti karena dia seorang gentleman. Mimi-ge tak mungkin secepat ini memaafkan aku!'

CKLEK

Kepala Henry tertoleh ke pintu.

Figur Zhoumi dengan tangan kanan diperban menyambut.

Tanpa menatap wajah, Zhoumi mendekati Henry. Telak ini membuat batin Henry menangis.

'Bahkan kau tak mau memandang wajahku lagi Mimi-ge?'

Henry tak menangis. Dia berpikir ini konsekuensi atas tindakan bodohnya.

Zhoumi duduk di tepi ranjang, "masih sakit?"  
>Henry menggeleng lemah. Tadi seorang ahjumma sudah membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukanya -sepertinya disuruh Zhoumi.<p>

"Syukurlah," Zhoumi berdiri, membalikkan badan dan bersiap meninggalkan Henry sendirian di kamar-

"Jangan pergi Mimi-ge!"

-lalu suara Henry menghentikan langkahnya.

Zhoumi menarik nafas pelan, melepaskan tangan Henry dari lengannya dan melanjutkan langkah.

Satu langkah Zhoumi dan Henry menangis.

Ini lebih menyakitkan.

Zhoumi tak sudi bersentuhan bahkan sekedar menatapnya.

Memejamkan mata meresapi setiap sayatan yang makin menganga di hati, Henry menghapus air mata di pipi bulatnya. Dia harus kuat.

Henry membuka mata dan terkejut mendapati Zhoumi bersimpuh menunduk di lantai dekat ranjang. Rupanya tadi dia hanya menutup pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kau sudah disentuh namja lain, aku-"

"Aku paham jika kau jijik padaku bahkan tak mau mengenalku lagi hyung. Tapi aku mohon jangan benci aku. Aku tak bisa jika kau membenciku. Aku tahan jika dunia mengacuhkanku, tapi tidak dirimu hyung. Aku tahu aku hina, murahan, apa pun yang kau sebut, tapi aku juga tak ingin seperti ini hyung. Aku juga tak mau ada namja lain menyentuhku selain dirimu. Mianhamnida hyung. Jeongmal mianhamnida. Jebal -hiks..."

Meski sudah mencoba kuat, tapi tetap akhirnya kerapuhan rasa menyembul. Henry menangis lagi.

"Mian-"

Zhoumi segera membungkam mulut Henry dengan sebuah ciuman. Peduli setan jika namja yang dipeluknya ini sudah disentuh namja lain, toh dia juga pernah menyentuh Sungmin.

Hatinya tersayat saat namja yang entah sejak kapan menempati space spesial di kalbunya merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Segala ketidakpercayaan dan emosi luruh bersama dengan lidah Zhoumi yang menjamah mulut hangat Henry. Membelai lidah namja manis itu sambil merebahkan pelan tubuh ringkih Henry ke ranjang dan menindihnya lembut -tak mau tambah menyakiti.

"Mimi-ge~" desahan keluar dari mulut Henry di antara ciuman mereka. Saliva berceceran berlomba keluar dari mulut mungil Henry.  
>Zhoumi menyentuhnya dengan hasrat begitu besar dan meluap-luap. Tak diizinkan sekali pun Henry mengambil nafas. Setiap nafasnya terenggut saat Zhoumi membenturkan mulutnya lagi dan lagi.<p>

'Aku akan menghilangkan jejak namja brengsek itu dari tubuhmu Henry'

Zhoumi melepas cumbuan pertama mereka dan mengusap saliva yang tersisa di mulut Henry lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saranghae Henry Lau" Zhoumi tersenyum.

Di bawahnya Henry hanya diam dan memasang wajah bodoh.

"Ck lama sekali kau menjawab Henry! Aku diterima tidak?"

Henry segera sadar, "nado hyung. Nado saranghae~" dan lagi-lagi Henry menangis.

"Jangan menangis Henry chagi-" Zhoumi mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir "-dan malam ini, mendesahlah untukku Henry!" Zhoumi berbisik di telinga Henry -kekasihnya mulai detik ini.

"Eh-hmmpp"

.

Jaejoong selesai membersihkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Yunho.

Kapas-kapas berwarna merah, sisa perban, ceceran alkohol, plester, dan handuk basah tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjang.

Well, tadi setelah memenangkan tarung kendo, mereka sepakat pergi ke apartemen Yunho. Karena tubuh Yunho remuk dan mata belum bisa fokus melihat serta kepala yang masih terasa berat, jadilah Jaejoong yang menyetir.

"Gomawo Yunnie. Berkatmu aku jadi tak harus pindah ke Jepang. Tapi tetap saja kan tubuhmu remuk!"

Jaejoong mengusap pelan wajah Yunho yang terbaring di ranjang.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih di pipinya, "sudah seharusnya aku melakukan semua ini untuk orang yang aku cintai. Saranghae Boo~" dan membawa tangan tadi ke mulut lalu menciumnya lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "nado saranghae Yunnie~" mengecup lembut pipi kanan Yunho sebentar dan segera mengangkat wajah merah padamnya.

Yunho tersenyum dengan kilat jenaka, "kok cuma di pipi Boo? Kenapa tak sekalian di sini?" ibu jari menunjuk bibir.

Wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat merah, "aku malu Yun!"

"Tadi saja di depan appamu tak malu Jae!"

"Jangan menggoda -hmpph"

Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Shining Twilight

Hari terakhir liburan tengah semester di  
>villa pribadi Choi Minho.<p>

Villa yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebidang tanah dengan luas satu hektare di pulau pribadi milik keluarga Choi -tak heran mengingat keluarga Choi merupakan keluarga terkaya di Korea yang menguasai hampir 30 persen sektor market dengan Choi Siwon sebagai kepala keluarga. Setiap anggota keluarga Choi bahkan punya villa pribadi di pulau ini. Yah memang villa-villa itu dibangun oleh Choi Siwon, tapi ditujukan untuk masing-masing anggota keluarga.

Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin duduk di salah satu sofa ruang utama. Taemin duduk manis di pangkuan Minho, melingkarkan kaki di pinggang sang kekasih, tangan memeluk erat lehernya, dan membenamkan wajah manis ke ceruk leher Minho. Hah dia tak tahu saja posisi itu membuat Minho mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyeret kekasih manjanya ini ke kamar dan ber-'this and that'.

'Kuatkan aku Tuhan~'

Beruntung Kyumin couple datang dan mengalihkan pikiran iya-iya Minho.

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya -tak mau kalah dengan sesama calon menantu keluarga Lee mungkin? Perbedaan posisi pangkuan dua pasangan ini terletak pada Sungmin yang tetap duduk manis menghadap meja, bukan bergelayut ke tubuh kekasih seperti Taemin.

"Hah lama sekali sih Zhoumi hyung dan Yunho hyung. Apa jangan-jangan mereka nyasar?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjitak kepala kekasihnya, "tak mungkin chagi, kan Minho sudah memberi tahu alamatnya dengan jelas."

"Bener hyung. Tadi aku sudah menelpon sekali lagi dan mereka bilang sebentar lagi sampai."

"Tak usah mukul kepala juga kan Kyu! Kalau amnesia mendadak gimana coba?" Sungmin cemberut, "dan awas saja kalau mereka tak membawa kekasih seperti yang aku inginkan!" senyum evil mengembang di wajah manis Sungmin, membuat semua namja di sana -minus Taemin yang tak melihat karena asyik menciumi aroma leher Minho- merinding. Apa Sungmin sudah mulai tertular evil smirk Kyuhyun?

"Taemin, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sungmin yang setibanya di villa ini belum mendengar ocehan berisik sang dongsaeng.

Taemin mengangkat wajah dari leher Minho tapi tetap tidak beranjak dari pangkuan sang kekasih lalu memutar kepala ke arah hyungnya, "apa sih hyung! Aku diam salah, berisik juga salah! Sebel!" dan Taemin kembali membenamkan wajah di leher Minho yang hanya bisa nyengir mohon maklum pada Sungmin karena kemanjaan Taemin padanya.

"Aish dasar Taeminnie!" Sungmin mengusap wajah menghadapi mood swing dongsaengnya.

"Sudahlah chagi, mungkin Taemin cuma lelah" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kepala ke belakang dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya, "ne Kyu!"

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyosorkan mulutnya pada bibir Sungmin, bel villa berbunyi.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya nyengir dan Minho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu Hyung!" Minho menawarkan diri melihat gelagat Sungmin yang mau berdiri, "chagi, bisakah kau turun? Aku harus membuka pintu."

Taemin menggelengkan kepala, "buka saja hyung! Tapi kau harus menggendongku sampai pintu!"

Niatnya Minho mau meminta bantuan Kyumin couple di depannya supaya Taemin mau turun, tapi urung saat dia melihat mereka sedang bercumbu hebat.

Minho geleng-geleng kepala lagi dan akhirnya menggendong Taemin menuju pintu. Yah tubuhnya ringan juga sih.

.

Keempat pasangan kita sekarang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar sementara televisi dibiarkan menyala sia-sia.

"Kalian harus berterimakasih padaku hyungdeul! Kalau bukan jasaku pasti sekarang kalian masih single!" semangat sekali king of aegyo kita ini.

Zhoumi beranjak dari duduknya di sebelah Henry, begitupun Yunho yang berdiri dari samping Jaejoong. Mereka berdua mendekat ke tempat duduk Sungmin lalu memeluk nae dongsaeng dari kanan dan kiri.

Bertukar pandang sesaat, dan bersamaan mereka mengecup masing-masing pipi Sungmin.

Kecupan bertahan selama 30 detik.

Zhoumi dan Yunho kompak mengangkat bibir dari pipi Sungmin, mengarahkan mulut mereka ke masing-masing telinga Sungmin dan berbisik pelan, "saranghae Minnie-yah~"

Kontan ketiga namja di sana yang merasa menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari tiga kakak beradik mesra itu menggeret masing-masing pasangan dan menariknya kembali ke kursi di samping mereka.

"Haha... Jangan cemburu begitu Jae hyung, Henry-yah... Mereka memang berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut aku, nae dongsaeng mereka" Sungmin nyengir tak enak melihat ekspresi ngambek nangkring di wajah Jaejoong dan Henry.

"Kau juga Minnie! Kau itu kan milikku, jadi jangan merona karena sentuhan namja lain!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mendudukannya di paha, membuat semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa maklum.

"Ih semua hanya sayang sama Sungmin hyung. Gak ada yang sayang sama aku. Bhu~" Taemin memanyunkan bibir.

"Aish chagi, apa aku tak cukup bagimu?" Minho pura-pura cemberut.

"Eh? Bukan begitu hyung! Sampai kapanpun kau tetap kekasihku yang paling tampan, paling baik, paling kaya, dan paling segalanya~" Taemin segera mengecup bibir Minho, membuat para hyung di sana tertawa lebar kecuali Minho yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang panas.

"Eh Zhoumi hyung, Yunho hyung, ayo cerita bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang manis macam Henry hyung dan Jae hyung! Yah biarpun aku yang paling manis di sini sih~"

Minho menggoda Taemin, "katanya sebel dibilang manis dan lebih suka dibilang manly?" dan langsung mendapat cubitan gratis di pinggang, membuat yang lain tertawa lagi.

Tawa mereda, Yunho mulai bercerita dari awal bertemu Jaejoong, flashback 3 tahun lalu, insiden minta diraep-maksudnya insiden you-know-what sampai menang tarung kendo dan berakhir di pernyataan cinta mereka.

Sungmin, Taemin, serta Henry mendarat di pelukan masing-masing kekasih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara Jaejoong sudah sejak awal menyembunyikan wajah di leher Yunho.

"Keren hyung! Perjuangan yang mengharukan! Tak seperti Minho hyung yang dengan gampangnya mendapatkan aku hanya modal lolipop dan susu kotak!"  
>Berhasilah Taemin merusak suasana haru tadi dan berganti dengan penuh gelak tawa.<p>

"Aish chagi, jangan seperti itu dong! Kau tak ingat sehari setelahnya hampir menggarong semua tabunganku dengan memborong lolipop lima boks besar, susu kotak untuk persediaan lima bulan padahal tiap hari saja jatahmu 5 kotak, juga memborong semua komik yang ada di tiap toko buku yang kita lewati? Padahal aku masih kelas 3 SMP saat itu dan lagi aku dihukum appa dengan mengepel lantai di seluruh mansion gara-gara itu? Untung saja appa tak menyita kartu kredit dan mobilku. Kalau disita, bagaimana bisa aku menjemput dan membelikanmu sesuatu setiap harinya coba?" cerocos Minho panjang lebar dan membuat semuanya tertawa lagi.

Taemin memeluk Minho, "hehe... Kan bercanda hyung. Lagipula appamu sendiri yang bilang aku boleh minta apa saja darimu!"

"Dasar appa! Lebih sayang calon menantu daripada anaknya sendiri!" kontra dengan apa yang dia katakan, Minho tapi tetap saja membalas erat pelukan Taemin.

Dan scene 2min dihentikan dengan Sungmin yang menanyakan kisah Zhoumi dan Henry.

Well, soal kronologi jadian Henry tak pernah bercerita pada siapa pun termasuk Sungmin, sahabat terdekatnya.

Serentak semua kaget melihat Henry yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tapi Zhoumi memeluknya lembut sambil berbisik, "gwaenchanha chagi~"

Akhirnya Henry mengangguk dan mulai bercerita dengan genggaman tangan Zhoumi sebagai penguat.

Para submisif sampai menangis ketika Henry tiba di bagian nyaris diapa-apakan namja cyber dating-nya.

Sungmin memeluk Henry, diikuti Jaejoong, bahkan Taemin yang sebenarnya tak mengerti persis apa yang terjadi.

"Tak apa Henry-yah. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku yakin Zhoumi hyung pasti akan selalu melindungimu" Sungmin berucap menguatkan diikuti anggukan Jaejoong dan Taemin.

Henry melepas pelan pelukan mereka, "Gomawo Minnie-yah, Taeminnie, Jae hyung~"

Ketiga namja yang sudah berpelukan a la teletubbies tadi kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing kemudian Henry menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa perlu kita beri pelajaran lagi namja yang sudah menyakiti chagiyamu Zhoumi?" usul Yunho diikuti persetujuan Kyuhyun -menepukan kepalan tangan kiri ke tangan kanan- dan anggukan Minho.

"Andwae! Dia sudah aku bereskan dengan tanganku sendiri" Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Henry lembut.

"Ih kenapa kisah kalian heroik sekali sedang aku dan Taemin biasa-biasa saja? Author gak adil!"

Ruangan kembali diisi gelak tawa.

"Itu karena pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang tak ada yang bisa menolak chagi" jitakan Sungmin mendarat indah di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sakit Minnie chagi!"

Sungmin pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Ah aku lapar hyung. Dari tadi kan belum makan. Ayo cepat pesan makanan hyung!" komando Taemin pada Minho.

Dan Minho hanya bisa menurutinya. Gawat kalau kekasihnya ini sampai mengadu pada appanya. Bisa-bisa kartu kredit disita beneran.

.

Senja berkelana membentang petang.

Kedelapan namja pilihan author sekarang sedang merebahkan diri di hamparan pasir putih di belakang villa. Yah memang jika kau ke bagian belakang villa ini, akan langsung dihadapkan view indah pantai pasir putih dengan ombak-ombak kecil bergulung-gulung berkejaran, burung camar menari-nari di udara, tebing-tebing kokoh berdiri diselimuti rimbunan pohon dan semak belukar, serta sunset ataupun sunrise.

Dan betul, mereka sedang menunggu indahnya momen sunset.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam kerikil di hidup mereka yang masih muda ini, saatnya mereka bersantai sejenak menyongsong kemilau senja. Segala perjuangan yang telah dilalui seakan terbayar dengan keindahan sunset ditemani kekasih dan orang-orang yang disayang. Dan mereka memang pantas mendapat kemilau senja di akhir cerita ini. Untuk setiap persahabatan, kesalahpahaman, pengorbanan, kerelaan, kesetiaan, percintaan, serta kekeluargaan yang mengikat mereka semua. Bukan ikatan untuk mengekang, tapi untuk saling memiliki.

Dan biarlah mereka menutup lembaran ini dengan saling berpegangan tangan menatap maha karya di depannya. Semoga arus waktu berpihak kepada mereka sampai saatnya mereka siap menjalani kehidupan yang lebih kompleks atas nama cinta.

.

Villa pribadi Choi Minho, 04.00 am

"Then so what now? Kita bahkan belum sempat istirahat dan sekarang harus pulang untuk sekolah? Adakah yang lebih buruk?"

Sungmin berjalan terpincang-pincang. Begitupun Jaejoong dan Henry.

Tunggu, Taemin tidak?

"Taeminnie, kenapa kau tak ikut pincang?" Jaejoong bertanya heran.

"Itu karena belum saatnya Minho hyung dapat 'jatah'. Kan bulan ini udah, jadi Minho hyung harus nunggu bulan depan!" Taemin menjawab cuek dan memasukkan lolipop ke mulutnya. Sementara Minho berwajah nelangsa karena semalaman harus mendengar desahan-desahan dari kamar ketiga pasangan kita tanpa bisa menyentuh Taemin sedikit pun.

"Mimi-ge! Kalau begitu kau juga hanya dapat 'jatah' sebulan sekali! Aish ini sakit sekali!"

Kyuhyun dan Yunho tertawa sementara Minho menepuk bahu Zhoumi prihatin.

"Jangan cengar-cengir Cho Kyuhyun! Karena mulai sekarang hal itu juga berlaku untukmu!"

Zhoumi dan Minho menepuk masing-masing pundak Kyuhyun. Sementara Yunho tertawa kecil sendirian, "kau tidak akan begitu kan Boo?"

"Sayang sekali Yunnie, aku lebih memilih namja-namja manis ini. Jadi sebulan sekali. Titik!"

Zhoumi, Yunho, dan Kyuhyun serentak melayangkan pandangan maut ke arah Minho, "kenapa kalian memandangku begitu hyungdeul?"

"SALAHMU CHOI MINHO!" teriak Zhoumi, Yunho, dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Secepat kilat Minho menyambar tangan Taemin dan menarik kekasihnya itu berlari menuju mobil sport birunya. Di belakang mereka, Zhoumi, Yunho, dan Kyuhyun mengejar dengan masing-masing tangan siap menjitak kepala Minho. Sangat bernafsu.

Sungmin, Henry, dan Jaejoong tertawa keras meski sesekali diikuti rintihan pelan.

~FIN~


End file.
